


Kink Anthology

by Proudmoore



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Ring, Collar, Corset, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Handcuffs, Leather, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader Insert, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, Voyeurism, breath play, butt plug, mirror, oral sex (female receiving), oral sex (male receiving), virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudmoore/pseuds/Proudmoore
Summary: A collection of kink fics written for my Tumblr 1500 follower celebration.





	1. Leonard McCoy x Female Reader - Oral Sex + Handcuffs

Your chest is heaving with your ragged, discordant breathing as you surface for air, Leonard’s lips leaving yours for the first time since the two of you had gotten back to your quarters after Beta. You’d been desperate for him all day, in a frenzy after the way he’d had to rush off to med bay in the middle of a morning romp in the sheets when he’d been called in early for an emergent procedure. The second the two of you had met back just inside the doors to the suite your lips had joined, both of your hands searching, tugging, grasping. Now you’re lying flat on your back with Leonard astride your hips, his hands cupping your face, his hard cock pressing insistently against the seam of his slacks and the softness of your belly.

“Too many clothes,” Leonard growls. “We need to fix that.”

You nod in agreement, watching him as he rolls off of you and climbs to his feet. As he unbuttons his trousers with practiced ease and kicks his boots aside, you kick off your own shoes and socks and sit up. As Leonard shucks his tunic and briefs, you pulls your uniform dress up and over your head, tossing it aside haphazardly before lying back once more. Leonard is on you in a second, kneeling on the bed beside you.

“You’re still wearing clothes,” he says disprovingly. “Now, darlin’, that just won’t do.”

You part your thighs a little as he reaches for the waistband of your panties, slowly tugging the fabric down over the curves of your hipbones and along your legs. You hiss in a breath as the fabric brushes your wet and sensitive folds before being pulled away entirely, leaving you exposed and needy.

“Almost there,” Leonard murmurs, his tone much more approving this time.

He slips your panties over your ankles and tosses them aside before moving up toward the head of the bed. You arch your back as his hands land on either side of your rib cage before slipping beneath you to the clasp of your bra. He leans in close as he finds the closure and you can feel his breath on your neck, tickling your skin as his skilled fingers easily unhook the fasteners and cause the garment to slacken. Pulling away once more, he takes the bra with him and tosses it aside, his gaze sweeping your now-bare form appreciatively.

“So beautiful,” he says huskily.

Desperate to feel his hands on your skin, you reach out for him. His hands come up as yours do, though, capturing your wrists easily and keeping you from being able to touch him.

“Not so fast,” he rumbles. “You’re going to let me do the touching here, sweetheart.”

You pout up at him as he pushes your hands up over your head before letting go. His own hands move down to your chest and you groan as he cups your breasts, his thumbs teasing over your nipples. You arch your back into his touch and feel the wetness between your legs building as your nipples harden.

Time stretches agonizingly as he kneads your breasts for a few moments and you unconsciously find yourself parting your thighs to give him room between them. He continues the caressing massage as he carefully climbs over the leg closest to him, kneeling before your wet and aching core. You watch as he slowly leans forward, dipping his head and capturing one of your nipples in his mouth.

“Ah!” You cry, squeezing your eyes tightly shut to heighten the sensation.

“You like that?” Leonard murmurs into your skin.

“Yes,” you groan.

You can’t keep your hands to yourself anymore as Leonard’s teeth graze the sensitive flesh of your areola. You reach down from where he’d pinned your wrists previously and fist a hand in his hair, your nails grazing his scalp and eliciting a shiver.

“I thought I said I was going to be the one doing the touching,” Leonard growls, kissing his way across your sternum and over to the other nipple.

“Then you need to stop making me want to touch you so much,” you tease with a coy smile, gasping softly as he strokes your nipple just right with his tongue.

“Where’s the fun in that?” He murmurs. “It’d ruin all the fun for both of us. I’ve got a better idea.”

You miss his touch and the heat of his skin on yours as he abruptly pulls away and crawls back from between your thighs. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you watch curiously as he moves to the bedside table, opening the lower drawer and pulling out a glistening, silver pair of handcuffs and an ornate key.

Your eyes widen as he nudges the drawer closed with his toe and returns to your side. Your heartbeat picks up, blood pounding in your ears like a frenzied drumbeat as he leans over you, his legendary hands making quick work of the lock on the cuffs.

“Arms up over your head,” he instructs firmly. “Cross your thumbs.”

You comply easily, though with some amount of trepidation as you’ve never been restrained before. Not that you haven’t wanted to try it.

“This’ll keep you in line,” Leonard says with satisfaction as he leans forward and captures the hand closest to him.

You shiver at the stark contrast of cold metal against the warm skin of your wrist and bite your lip as you feel him lock the cuff securely into place. Goose flesh rises on your arms and chest as the second cuff encircles your other wrist moments later and before long you’re powerless to do anything but lie there, exposed and vulnerable. 

Leonard steps back to admire his handiwork.

“Much better,” he says with a wink.

You watch as he returns to his spot between your legs, pushing your thighs wider to give himself plenty of space in which to tease you. He presses his palms to your hips, slowly slipping them higher, back up to your breasts as the head of his achingly hard cock rubs against your slick core.

“You’re such a tease,” you moan, rolling your hips in an attempt to ease his cock inside of you.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Leonard says with a laugh. “And I’m just getting started.”

He leans in over you again, his cock still teasing your entrance as his lips make contact with the sensitive spot below your ear. He kisses along your jawline and your neck, alternating lips, teeth, and tongue as he very slowly makes his way lower. When he stops to graze your collarbone with his teeth you can’t help but suck in a harsh breath and attempt to bring your arms down reflexively. The cuffs prevent any such action, though, making the whole experiment awkward and ultimately futile. You feel Leonard grin against your chest as you relax your arms back to where he’s locked them.

“Works like a charm,” he murmurs. “I ought to truss you up more often.”

You nod, words failing you as his mouth latches on to your nipple again, stealing away all conscious thought. You screw your eyes shut and lift your legs, digging your heels into his buttocks, desperately trying to urge his hips forward to get him inside of you. It’s not use, though, he’s stronger than you and resists you easily as he trails kisses down between your breasts and toward your navel.

“Patience, sugar,” he urges you softly. “I’ll make it good, I promise.”

You don’t doubt it, but you’re so desperate for more, for some fullness and friction, that it’s absolutely maddening. You let out a strangled, impatient noise as he lingers along the stretch of skin between your belly button and your clit and you give up on trying to pull him close, letting your legs drop to either side of him.

“That’s a good girl,” he praises, finally shifting back enough so that he’s got his face between your thighs.

You let him manipulate your legs so you’ve got your feet planted widely apart on the bed, making room for his broad shoulders, and tug futilely at the cuffs binding your wrists when his tongue first touches your clit. You can feel the metal biting into your skin, battering and bruising and all together driving you wild as Leonard’s tongue starts laving your folds in earnest.

“Fuck!” You cry out, your breathing quick and shallow.

Your exclamation spurs Leonard on and you wish you could fist your hands in the sheets beneath you as you feel his tongue delve in between your labia, teasing at your opening, darting just inside of you. It’s amazing, so good and yet not enough. You can’t hold back your gasps and shudders of ecstasy as he delves a little deeper still, his thumb coming up to circle your clit.

You can feel more than see him rutting against the mattress as he licks your pussy, his hips grinding in time with his tongue, the vibrations as he moans against you only driving you even higher. You strain at the handcuffs and know that it’s useless but you can’t stop. Squeezing your eyes shut, you feel hot tears of wanton need prickling at them and you moan, rolling your hips against Leonard’s seeking tongue.

One slow, wide swath up along your slit and he’s back at your clit, circling it with his tongue while his fingers slip lower. One sliding into you isn’t enough to curb your desperation to be filled and stretched, but it’s a welcome sensation nevertheless, especially as he strokes the pad of it along your g-spot.

A second finger joins the first as his tongue continues its ministrations at your clit and you finally begin to find some relief from the incessant, burning need deep in your core. His knuckles rasping against your entrance every time he thrusts his fingers in or out are teasing, simultaneously feeding your desire for the stretch and pull and bordering on overstimulating.

“Fuck, Len,” you keen. “I need more!”

He obliges you wordlessly, never letting up from suckling at your clit as he slides a third thick, long finger inside of you, finally stretching you to your satisfaction. The delicious fullness of his fingers in your pussy combined with the shocks of sensation his tongue is eliciting from your clit push you over the edge nearly instantly and it’s all you can do not to strain too hard against the handcuffs as you’re pitched into an intense orgasm.

“That’s a good girl,” Leonard strains out, his own voice reedy as a climax builds inside of him, too.

You clench around his fingers, your back arching, legs shaking as you cum on his hand. His tongue continues its slow, methodical sweeping, sopping up some of the wetness dripping from your spasming core. Just when you think you’re finally about to come down, his fingers brush your g-spot and your orgasm upswings again, making you buck and cry out wordlessly.

You’re so enraptured in your own pleasure that you completely fail to notice Leonard’s rutting pick up its pace, and you have no idea he’s cumming right along with you, jerking into the sheets as you thrust yourself onto his probing fingers.

When you finally come down a minute or two later, slumping into an exhausted heap back against the mattress, you have to force yourself to focus on your breathing. Leonard slips his fingers slowly from within you and it makes you hiss as his skin rasps against your oversensitive entrance.

“How was that, darlin’?” Leonard asks slyly as he carefully gets to his knees, his softening cock sticky and glistening with spent cum. “Worth the wait?”

You nod, making a breathless, wordless sound of agreement as he moves from between your legs to your side and reaches for your restrained wrists. You bite your lip to repress a whine as the metal drags against your bruised, raw skin and you only just start to realize how much you’ve been pulling at the cuffs as Leonard unlocks them and gently eases your wrists free.

“Damn,” he murmurs softly. “You’re going to need some time under the dermal regenerator.”

You groan quietly, shaking your head as Leonard carefully massages the blood flow back into your arms, easing the tension in your shoulders from where they’d been bunched up.

“Later,” you rasp. “I’m fine.”

Leonard looks like he wants to argue but he keeps his commentary to himself, instead leaning in over you to press his lips to yours. You smile into the kiss, letting out a contented breath as he pulls away and holds out a hand to help you up.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” he suggests. “We can worry about the rest later.”

You agree silently and allow him to pull you up, savoring the divine ache in your wrists and the slickness between your legs as you follow him into the adjoining bathroom.


	2. Leonard McCoy x Female Reader - A/B/O Dynamics + Vibrator

The hormone suppressants Leonard had left for you to take while he’s on an extended away mission have long since worn off and you’re desperate for some relief from the primal, fevered heat burning beneath your skin. You’re lying on your shared bed, twisting and writhing in the mess of a nest you’ve built for yourself as your heat had started to build and counting the seconds until Leonard is due back. You can hardly stand being apart from him as the hormones ravage your mind and body, and though you know you’ll survive whether or not he satiates you in this state, you can’t imagine having to live like you are for much longer.

The vibrator in your hand is doing little, if anything, to curb the burgeoning lust inside of you. It feels good, no doubt, but it’s nothing compared to the feeling of your alpha’s cock inside of you. It’s not thick enough, not warm, not vital, and though you’ve ridden out a half dozen orgasms already over the last couple of hours it hasn’t even put a dent in your need.

“Damn it!” You scream, hot tears of frustration trickling from the corners of your eyes.

The sound of the door to your shared quarters sliding open is the sweetest, most wonderful thing you’ve ever heard as it reaches your ears just seconds later. Your head snaps around and you hear your alpha’s feral snarl even before he appears in your line of sight.

“Len,” you moan, lifting your free hand toward him, the other one still keeping the vibrator buried deep inside of you.

“Feeling needy, my little omega?” He asks, his features schooled even as his erection strains against his Starfleet-issued trousers.

You nod, your breathing coming in short gasps as you spread your thighs wide apart, presenting yourself to him. There’s no hiding your shame as the slick, purple vibrator buzzes away inside of you, its end sticking lewdly out between your soaking wet labia. You can feel how much of a mess you’ve made beneath you where your moisture has pooled but you’re too far gone to care about anything but getting your alpha inside of you.

As Leonard steps closer, you keep your eyes trained on him. The look in his eyes grows wilder as he sees what’s going on between your thighs and you feel a small flicker of fear as he sets his gaze on the vibrator. Reaching down, you attempt to grasp it again so you can pull it out but his hand is quick to encircle your wrist, stopping you cold.

“Just couldn’t wait, could you?” He growls, his expression softening as he scents your sudden anxiety. “I don’t blame you, sugar, but now it’s time let me make it all better.”

You relax again as you realize he’s not upset with you and you nod, dropping your hand away from the toy as he lets you go. You attempt to control your breathing as he slowly starts to strip off his clothes, leaving you worked up and desperate for longer than you care for. Still, you lie silently in wait, knowing your alpha knows best.

“All I could think about on that away mission was how much I wanted to sink into that hot little pussy of yours,” Leonard comments as he strips off his tunic. “About how wet and ready you were going to be for me when I got back. About how good my knot was going to feel inside of you.”

You whine pitifully at the teasing but otherwise behave. Thankfully it doesn’t take him overly long to finish disrobing and soon he’s crawling up the bed to kneel between your legs. With broad palms he pushes your thighs up and back, exposing you even more and closely inspecting the way the vibrator is nestled inside of you. Slipping one hand between your legs he gives the toy a slow tug and then presses it back in deep again, making your head snap back from the sensation. His pheromones are only heightening your lust and pleasure.

“Looks like you’re all stretched out and ready for my cock,” he murmurs appreciatively, giving the vibrator a twist, ensuring its ridges brush against your g-spot.

“Yes, alpha,” you pant.

“You want me inside?” He asks.

“Yes!” You keen.

“You’re going to have to beg for me, omega,” he insists.

“Please,” you whimper. “Need your cock, alpha!”

“I don’t know,” he teases. “You don’t sound too desperate.”

“Please, please,” you beg, your voice raw with need. “Nothing is as good as your cock, alpha. You’re so big, I need you inside of me!”

He smiles down at you, reaching up to brush a hand over your face, feeling the heat of your skin against his palm.

“Much better,” he praises. “Let me put that fire out, my sweet little ‘mega. Going to get you feeling all better soon.”

You gasp as he finally pulls the vibrator out entirely, silencing its incessant buzzing with a quick twist of its base and tossing it aside. You relax your thighs as he shuffles closer to allow him to press flush up against you more easily and you feel the head of his cock brush against your slick opening. 

Without any preamble, Leonard nestles his cock between your folds and pushes in right to the hilt, filling you completely and making you cry out in ecstasy. He emits a low, predatory growl as your walls clamp down on his cock and immediately starts thrusting inside of you, relieving the wanton desire you’ve been grappling with for hours at last.

The delicious sliding of his cock against your g-spot makes you keen as you wrap your legs around his waist to pull him in even deeper. He’s thrusting into you with such wild abandon that it’s nearly painful but you bite your lip to hold back anything that could even remotely be construed as a protest for fear that he’ll stop and take away the divine satisfaction he’s giving you. You can feel his knot starting to swell at the base of his cock and while it’s not enough to lock the two of you together yet, it’s starting to enough to throw your basest instincts into overdrive.

“Cum in me, Alpha,” you cry, reaching out to grip his wrists where he’s got your thighs pinned against your chest. “Want to have your babies!”

Leonard chuckles, though the sound is strained by the tremendous amount of self control he’s exerting to keep from pounding into you any harder and risking hurting you. 

“You want that belly full, little ‘mega?” He groans. “Just lie back and enjoy the ride.”

As he speaks, his knot becomes fully engorged and catches inside of you, keeping him locked tightly into place. The swelling within you is immense and you throw your head back, keening wordlessly as he presses into you as he starts to cum.

You’re close, so close as you feel his seed begin to fill you but with the loss of friction as he stills your orgasm slowly starts to recede once again. Leonard is a benevolent alpha, though, and doesn’t leave you deprived of pleasure for long. 

You watch as he carefully leans back a little, leaving just enough space between the two of you for a hand. Reaching over, he picks up the previously discarded vibrator and turns it back on with a quick twist before slipping it in between your tightly held forms.

The second the vibrator brushes your clit and settles into place you feel all of the tightness in your core return and your orgasm comes crashing back down over you, making you scream as your hands come down to fist in the blankets underneath you. You can feel the buzz not only in your clit but deep inside of you as well as the tip of the toy presses into the base of Leonard’s cock, enhancing your mutual pleasure.

“Alpha!” You cry as your hips start to buck, causing his knot to pull within you. 

“That’s my good girl,” Leonard says through clenched teeth. “Cum for your alpha. Cum on my cock.”

Your orgasm finally crescendos at his insistence, splintering you apart from the inside and causing starbursts behind your tightly closed eyelids. You writhe beneath him as he murmurs soft encouragements, rocking gently just the smallest bit to enhance the sensations inside of you even while he’s still being held in place by his knot.

The waves of pleasure don’t crash over you for very long, but they’re powerful enough that you’re spent by the end regardless. As the last ripples of your orgasm subside into stillness, you collapse into a heap, your legs relaxing their embrace around Leonard’s hips. You whimper softly as his knot suddenly feels like too much, but you know you’re stuck together for another several minutes at least.

Keeping your comfort in mind as his own climax winds down Leonard carefully shifts the two of you so that he’s on his back with you straddling him. He reaches up and slips his palms up along your arms until they’re resting on your shoulders, pressing down gently to encourage you to lie on his chest. You do so gratefully, snuggling into his neck and inhaling his bonding scent, your desperate need finally satiated.

As you relax into him, his broad, gentle palm sweeps slowly up and down along your spine and you practically purr in contentment, earning yourself a soft laugh from your alpha. Over the next few minutes, his knot finally releases and you make a soft noise of relief as his cock slips free from inside of you. You shift so you’re more comfortable where you are but you don’t roll off of him, not ready to lose his warmth just yet.

“Feeling better, sweetheart?” Leonard asks softly, tipping his head down to press a kiss into your hair.

“Yes,” you murmur. “Thank you, alpha. But I might need more later…”

You can feel him smile against the top of your head.

“Don’t worry, darlin’,” he says gently. “I’ll be right here to take care of you. Always.”

You smile in return and nod in understanding. You have no doubt in the world that no matter what, Leonard will never let you go unsatisfied.


	3. Leonard McCoy x Female Reader - Breath Play + Cock Ring

Your knees burn a little as you shift your weight from one to the other on the floor of your quarters, the thin, dense carpeting biting into your skin as you kneel. You keep your hands obediently behind your back as Leonard slowly takes his time to get undressed, springing his still-flaccid length from within his regulation briefs at last. You groan inwardly at the thought of getting his cock inside of you soon but keep your expression impassive as he stalks closer, free of his clothes at last. You reach up as he nears you, ready to take hold of his cock, but he puts out a hand to stop you.

“Not yet, sugar,” Leonard admonishes. “If you put your mouth on my cock right now this is all going to end here.”

You pout up at him a little as he stops in front of you and cups your face, stroking a thumb over your cheek. He leans over you and reaches for the bed with his free hand, picking up the cock ring he’d set out earlier. You observe him intently as he steps back just enough to fumble with it, pulling his hand away from your face so that he can secure it into place. Grabbing a nearby bottle of lube, he slicks the ring up quickly and then slides it on, setting the lube aside once more and tightening the cock ring securely at the base of his shaft. 

You watch him start to harden almost immediately and this time when he steps forward again he doesn’t deny you as you reach for him. You cup his sack with one hand, rolling your thumb over his balls as you take his shaft in the other hand and give it a few slow, lazy strokes. He hisses at the sensation and throws his head back. The display fills you with pride as you realize he’s already thoroughly enjoying what you’re doing.

Shifting closer, savoring the smarting at your knees, you lean in and take Leonard’s cock into your mouth, looking up at him as you sink it as deep as you can without gagging. His chest is rising and falling rapidly as he fights to maintain control while you drag your teeth along the underside of his cock on the way out before swirling your tongue around the head of it.

“Fuck, sweetheart, that feels amazing,” Leonard breathes.

His hand slips into your hair, fingers gliding through the strands until he gets some purchase, fisting a handful of your locks. You groan around his cock, your own eyes fluttering closed at the delicious sparks of pain that dance across the skin of your scalp, quickly dissolving into pleasure.

You allow him to guide you as you bob your head on his cock, feeling it swell a little more in your mouth as you work with the cock ring ensuring he’s achingly hard. The little noises he’s making as you suck on the head of his cock spur you on, driving you to work a little more quickly and with a bit of frenzy. 

After a few minutes of licking and sucking, Leonard’s grip on your hair tightens and he pulls you back, his cock slipping from between your lips with a wet popping noise. Your lips are slick, sensitive, and swollen from the blow job and your own breathing has picked up to match Leonard’s.

“On the bed,” Leonard orders, his voice thick with lust. “Hands and knees. Present yourself for your master.”

Without hesitation you stand up as he lets go of your hair, turning to face away from him and crawling up onto the bed. You move closer to the headboard and then settle yourself in, spreading your legs apart in the way you know he likes and getting down on your elbows so your ass is up in the air. You can feel the cool room air on your most intimate parts in the position you’re in and you know that there’s nothing Leonard can’t see.

He stands back, silently admiring the view for a long minute before finally joining you on the bed. You feel the mattress dip with his weight as he shuffles in between your spread legs, his rock hard cock pressing between your thighs, nudging at your clit. You moan at the stimulation and press yourself back against Leonard, wordlessly asking for him to sheathe himself inside you.

“None of that,” Leonard says firmly. “I’ll tell you when you can have my cock.”

“I’m sorry, master,” you murmur, leaning forward again as you were.

He makes a noncommittal noise of approval at your apology and splays a hand on your lower back, slowly sliding his palm higher. He reaches your shoulder and gives it a firm, teasing squeeze before wrapping his fingers around your throat, his palm spanning the whole front of your neck.

You swallow thickly, realizing what he’s about to do. You can feel your pulse reverberating against the heel of his hand on one side and the tips of his fingers on the other. The feeling intensifies as he grip starts to tighten, his hand expertly stemming the blood flow through the arteries in your neck, depriving you of precious air. 

Your heart responds immediately, bounding in your chest like a frightened rabbit as your lungs start to burn a little from the lack of respiratory effort. His grip isn’t painful at all; he’s an expert at this after all the practice the two of you have had and the slight giddiness the lack of oxygen is causing is as exciting as it is nerve-wracking.

You feel his cock press at your opening, guided by his free hand, and he slowly thrusts inside of you. He fills you completely just as spots begin to dance in your vision and relaxes his grip on your throat just in time for you to suck in a deep breath and moan in response to the stretch and fullness.

“You’re going to be quiet for me, baby girl,” Leonard growls. “Or I’ll have to quiet you again myself.”

You bite your lip, nodding once in acknowledgement and shutting your eyes tightly as the hand that’s not around your throat comes to rest on your hip and Leonard settles into a slow, teasing rhythm, thrusting into you. The friction of his bare, swollen cock against your g-spot is incredible and you can only keep quiet for so long before the sensation has you moaning.

Leonard’s grip on your throat immediately tightens again and your lips part in a futile attempt to take a breath. He’s thrusting in tandem with your ever-increasing heart rate and you can feel your core squeezing down around his length, gripping at it in hopes of keeping the momentum going at the perfect angle.

The hand on your hip slips down underneath you and you can feel Leonard pressing closer to you as his deft fingers find your clit. He’s resting enough of his weight on you to allow him to balance and keep you in place but not so much that you’re uncomfortable, and not for the first time you feel your heart fill with gratitude for being so lucky as to have such a discerning dom.

The pressure at your throat lets up again and you drag in another sharp, deep breath, panting through the tingling sensation in the skin of your face as blood flow returns to it properly. Your head swims a little and you feel faint momentarily while oxygen reaches the parts of your brain that have been deprived of it but the feeling of Leonard’s thrusts increasing in speed and depth quickly snaps you out of your haze.

“Fuck, sweetheart, I need to feel you cum,” he growls. “Need you to milk my cock. Think you can do that for me?”

You nod.

“Use your words,” Leonard orders.

“Yes,” you say hoarsely as his thumb gently strokes over one of the arteries he’d been compressing.

His grip tightens a little bit again in warning.

“Yes…” he goads.

“Sir,” you say quickly, your voice breathless. “Yes sir.”

“Much better,” Leonard says approvingly. “That’s a good girl. Now, cum for your master.”

As he speaks, he brushes his fingertips over your clit, nudging it just right. You cry out wordlessly as your pelvic muscles tighten up a bit, clamping down on his cock inside of you and sending electric shocks of pure pleasure up along your spine. As your orgasm quickly builds, the hand around your throat slips lower, reaching beneath you to knead one of your breasts and rub your nipple.

“Cum,” Leonard instructs firmly, punctuating with a deep, hard thrust. “Now.”

Your orgasm washes over you so hard and fast that you’d be falling face-first into the sheets if not for Leonard’s grip on you. Your thighs tremble as the climax works its way through your body, setting every nerve ending alight on its way. By the time it’s peaked and started to wind down a moment or two later, every muscle in your body is spent and no longer within your control. 

As you sag in Leonard’s arms you realize that in your climactic haze you’d missed the beginnings of his own orgasm. You can feel the heat of his seed pooling deep inside of you, causing warmth to radiate through your pelvis and making you groan. 

You drop your head down to rest on your hands as your orgasm leaves you boneless, using what little energy you have left to keep your ass up in the air for Leonard as his orgasm winds down, too. The feeling of the last few spurts of his cum hitting your cervix make you hiss as oversensitivity sets in but before long the discomfort settles as Leonard stills his thrusting.

His hands move away from your breasts and clit, stroking over your spine in long, sensual sweeps as he slowly softens inside of you. As he pulls out, he gives you a firm, stinging swat on one of your buttocks and you mewl quietly, trembling a little as your weak muscles protest at the loss of his supportive grip.

“Thank you, sir,” you breathe.

You know the scene is over when Leonard moves to lie down beside you, reaching up to put an arm around your waist and topple you into his protective embrace. Shifting around, you tuck yourself into his arms and nuzzle into his neck, sighing contentedly.

“You alright, sugar?” He asks softly.

“Better than alright,” you murmur against his skin. “You always make me feel amazing.”

“That’s all I ever want,” Leonard says quietly.

You smile and let your eyes flutter closed, allowing yourself to be fully ensconced in his affections. Though your muscles are still loose and spent, your mind is already wandering to round two and you can’t help but think of all of the other dark and wonderful things you’d like to explore under Leonard’s careful watch.


	4. Leonard McCoy x Christine Chapel x Carol Marcus - Threesome + Blindfold

“This is different,” Leonard murmured with a smile as a thick, soft length of black silk was tied around his head, obscuring his vision.

Carol smiled as she tightened the knot, securing his blindfold into place.

“It’s no fun when you’re always the dominant one,” she teased. “I’d like to see whether I can take you apart at the seams as well as you do me.”

Leonard reached behind him in an attempt to grab Carol’s hips and pull her closer but all he got were fists full of the sheer fabric of her teddy.

“Hands to yourself,” Carol admonished with a gentle swat at Leonard’s shoulder. “The fun’s only just beginning.”

Crawling around on the bed, she knelt beside him and pressed a palm to his shoulder, encouraging him to lie back. He did so without protest and stretched out, his cock already half-hard at just the thought of the sorts of things she might have in store for him.

“You remember when we talked about finding another woman to bring into the bedroom,” she said; a statement, not a question.

Leonard nodded, gasping softly as he felt her hand come to wrap around his length. 

“Well, I think I’ve found just the right person,” Carol commented. “Someone we both admire.”

Leonard quirked his eyebrow beneath the blindfold, his heart rate picking up a little bit at the thought of having a second woman sharing their bed.

“Who did you have in mind?” He asked, combing through the list of women that might be compatible with the both of them.

“It’s a surprise,” Carol replied. “I think you’ll recognize her soon enough.”

Leonard’s brain hadn’t even had a chance to catch up with the implication of what Carol had said before he felt a second, different hand encircle his cock. He arched his back involuntarily, thrusting his length into their soft, stroking palms, his sense of touch becoming hyper acute with the deprivation of his vision.

He did his best to focus on the new hand through the intense arousal he’ was suddenly feeling. There was some anxiety in there, too, about being so exposed and vulnerable with someone potentially completely foreign to him, but his trust in Carol and the uncanny familiarity of the stranger’s touch had him feeling far more excited than anything.

The strange woman’s hand slowly slipped lower, cupping his sack and rolling it gently in her palm. His breathing was punctuated with quiet, soft noises of pleasure as she and Carol worked his cock to an almost aching hardness and as the new woman’s index finger worked its way into the cleft of his ass he was hit with realization.

“Chapel?” He asked, his voice breathy.

Of course it was, it had to be. He knew those hands. Those hands had patched up countless wounds after many away missions gone awry, had helped massage some of the tension out of his shoulders after a hard week, had splayed across his back and ribs a handful of times on one shore leave or another when the loneliness had gotten to be just a little too much.

“I thought for sure you’d have figured it out sooner than that,” Christine murmured and Leonard could hear the smile in her voice. “You’re losing your touch, Doctor.”

She exerted a delicious pressure against his perineum and he groaned appreciatively. He felt Carol’s hand leave his cock and sensed her moving away for a moment as Christine wordlessly encouraged him to bring his knees up and spread his legs so she could kneel between his thighs.

When her mouth closed around the head of his cock a moment later, Leonard nearly bucked her off. Her mouth felt incredible: hot and wet and just right as she took him in deeper, her hand still gently playing with his balls. He heard the distant snap of the cap popping off of a bottle of lube but paid the sound no mind as Christine bobbed her head on his length, instead reaching out to run his fingers through her hair and eliciting a shiver.

Leonard heard the slick, wet sound of lube being applied to something just as Christine moaned around his cock and he wished he could see what Carol was doing. As Christine continued swirling her tongue around the head of Leonard’s length, Carol slipped a well-lubricated hand over the other woman’s core, stroking Christine’s folds gently and briefly teasing at her clit before slipping two fingers inside.

Christine let Leonard’s cock slip from between her lips and dropped her head down as Carol stroked her g-spot, her breathing coming in short, punctuated gasps. Leonard’s hand was still fisted in her hair and the tugging felt amazing alongside the exquisite pressure inside of her.

As Carol fingered her, Christine reached for the bottle of lube the other woman had set down at the side of the bed and picked up the heavy, silver butt plug sitting next to it. With a devious smile on her face, she uncapped the lube once more and poured some onto her own hand, occasionally pausing to simply enjoy Carol’s ministrations at her core.

Leonard was completely vulnerable to Christine’s touch as he suddenly felt the press of warm, slick fingers against his asshole. He tensed up a little but was admonished with a swat to his thigh, wordlessly being encouraged to relax. He took slow, measured breaths as Christine carefully pressed a single finger inside of his opening and moaned as her finger sank in past the resistance before brushing up against his prostate.

“Fuck,” he growled.

“Relax, Leonard,” Christine encouraged. “You’re so tense. Let me help with that, hmm?”

Leonard nodded and did his best to consciously relax around her invading digit. Eventually the sensation turned from discomfort to a curious sort of pleasure and he easily accepted the second finger she pressed in alongside the first. He squirmed at her touch as she massaged his prostate making his already-hard cock swell even further as pre-cum trickled from the end of it.

“Much better,” she murmured, pleased.

She teased Leonard for a few long moments as Carol continued fingering her wet, sensitive pussy. Eventually Christine withdrew her fingers from inside of him, picking up the thick, metal butt plug instead, lubing it quickly so as not to warm it too much. 

Leonard’s heart pounded in his chest as Christine pulled away and he wondered what was happening in the relative silence that followed her withdrawal. He wasn’t left pondering for long, though, as he suddenly felt something much larger pressing in between his cheeks, probing at his opening.

The contrast of the cold metal of the object - a butt plug, he realized - was in stark contrast to the heat of his skin and it made him want to squirm away. Christine’s free hand came to rest on his lower abdomen, though, stilling him as she slowly but relentlessly pressed the plug forward. He felt himself stretching around it and he gritted his teeth, hissing in a breath as the widest part of it disappeared inside of him and the flange came to rest between his cheeks.

“That looks lovely,” Christine said coyly, moving aside to let Carol see how the plug was nested. “Don’t you agree?”

Carol smiled, slowly withdrawing her fingers from inside of Christine, giving the other woman’s clit a stroke instead.

“It does,” Carol agreed.

She climbed onto the bed next to Christine, reaching out to gently caress the other woman’s cheek a moment before leaning in for a soft, sweet kiss. Christine sighed into the exchange, butterflies dancing in her stomach as she shifted into a more comfortable position without breaking the kiss.

Leonard felt completely lost without Christine’s touch. He could feel the weight on the bed shifting as Carol joined them again and he knew the two of them were kissing by the soft, breathy sounds they were making, but he had no idea what was coming next. The pressure of the plug inside of him was intense even without added stimulation, and when he reached up and began to stroke his cock a moment later to relieve some of the pent up sexual frustration he was feeling the combined sensations took him to a whole new level of arousal.

A desperate, needy groan from Leonard as he stroked his cock brought Carol and Christine back to the present and they slowly pulled apart, both flushed and breathing hard. They exchanged shy, soft smiles before Carol reached out and put her hand over the one Leonard had working his shaft.

“Slow down,” she ordered. “Wouldn’t you rather cum inside of me than all over your own hand?”

“Yes,” Leonard said, his voice strangled, a fine sheen of perspiration beginning to bead across his skin from the need.

“Well, you’ve been such a good boy I won’t leave you waiting for long,” Carol promised. “But it wouldn’t be fair for us to cum and leave Christine unsatisfied now, would it?”

“No,” Leonard agreed.

“No,” Carol echoed. “You’ll make sure she’s satisfied, won’t you?”

Leonard nodded and Carol smiled coyly. Reaching out, she lightly brushed the backs of her fingers against Christine’s breast, teasing the other woman a little before thumbing her nipple, eliciting a soft sigh of contentment. Carol took the noise as permission to continue and she cupped Christine’s breast, kneading it gently and leaning in for another kiss.

After what felt like an eternity to Leonard, he felt the weight shifting on the bed again as the two women pulled apart and he felt someone climbing astride his hips. It was Carol, he knew just by the feel of her familiar weight on him, and he reached out to grasp her hips.

Wordlessly, Carol shifted until she was poised over his cock and she reached down to guide him into her. Leonard groaned as he was sheathed in her in a single stroke, throwing his head back. The feeling of her walls grasping at him, stretching just enough to let him bottom out, was incredible and he couldn’t hold back a roll of his hips.

As Carol started moving, riding his cock, he felt the weight on the upper half of the bed shift. A pair of thighs enveloped the space around his head and he realized that Christine was positioning herself over top of him. Taking one hand away from Carol’s hips as she rode him in a slow and steady rhythm, he reached up and touched Christine’s thigh as he felt the heat of her core close in on his face.

Christine moaned the second she felt Leonard’s tongue flick out and slip along her folds. He was tentative at first with just the tip of his tongue exploring her labia, but within moments he’d found his stride and was licking at her clit in broad strokes.

Carol groaned as she watched the scene before her unfold while Leonard moved inside of her. Watching Christine’s expression and the sweeping strokes of Leonard’s tongue as it peeked out from between her folds only served to heighten her arousal, pushing her closer to the brink of orgasm with startling speed.

Leonard was in ecstasy, the kind of ecstasy he’d never even imagined existed. Between Christine on his lips, Carol on his cock, and the plug in his ass, Leonard had to fight tooth and nail to keep from cumming already. He wished he could pull off the blindfold Carol had applied so that he could watch the two beautiful women as they worked up to their own climaxes, but he knew that the things he was feeling would be less acute if his vision was restored and so he dutifully kept the silk in place, focusing all of his conscious thought and energy on ensuring the women felt worshipped and satiated.

As Leonard continued to lick at Christine’s clit, his tongue slowly delving deeper, further between her folds to tease at her opening, Carol shifted the angle of her hips so that her clit ground against the base of his cock on every downward thrust and so his head brushed her g-spot. Her breathing came in short bursts as stars danced behind her tightly-closed eyelids, signalling an impending climax. She could feel that Leonard was close, too, as he swelled and pulsed within her, and she milked him with teasing squeezes of her walls around his cock.

It didn’t take long for the climaxes to start after that. First it was Leonard, who cried out against Christine’s pussy, doing his best to continue his licking even if it was somewhat discordant. Next it was Carol when she felt the heat of Leonard’s seed hitting her walls, warming her from deep inside. Finally, as the two of them started to come down, it was Christine with a guttural keen. She reached out to brace her palms on Leonard’s chest as she rode out her climax, feeling his powerful heartbeat beneath her left hand as he went limp in the wake of his own release.

Carol drooped forward, bracing her palms on the bed on either side of Leonard’s chest as Christine rode out the final waves of her release. Leonard softened inside of Carol and once she was sure he was finished, she climbed off of him and laid down to his left, watching Christine do the same on the right. The three of them laid side by side for a while, catching their respective breaths.

Feeling protective of the two women in the wake of their climaxes, Leonard wrapped his arms around their shoulders, pulling them in close, feeling their palms land on his rib cage. He smiled blindly at the two of them, sighing contentedly.

“Think you can take this blindfold off now?” He asked softly.

“I should think so,” Carol murmured. “You’ve been such a good boy, you’ve earned it.”

Christine reached up, sliding her hand along his skin until her palm was cupping his cheek. With gentle fingers she lifted the fabric of the blindfold off of his skin and pushed it up and off, tossing it aside as Leonard blinked and adjusted to the room’s lighting.

Once he had adjusted, Leonard glanced down toward his chest where the two women were curled in, Christine’s palm back in place on his pec again. They both looked so beautiful, flushed and glowing, and he couldn’t help but smile. Propping himself up as best he could with his arms around them, he pressed kisses into their hair, stroking the skin beneath his palms.

As the three of them laid there in their post-coital haze, Leonard’s mind was already wandering to a time where the they could do it all again. He groaned inwardly at the thought of what things would be like if the roles were reversed a little, with Christine on his cock and Carol on his face instead. The thought made his cock twitch a little, even in its spent state, and the involuntary reaction reminded him of the plug that was still snugly seated in his ass, making him groan. Exhausted as he was, the sudden reminder of the pressure against his prostate had his blood rushing again, his cock slowly starting to get back with the program.

“Think we can take that plug out now, darlin’?” He murmured, glancing down at Carol.

She smiled up at him with a coy wink.

“I think we’ll leave it in,” she replied. “It worked so well the last time, I’m sure it’ll serve us well again for round two.”

Leonard groaned aloud at her words, throwing his head back at the thought of what was in his mind coming true sooner than later. His exhaustion was quickly forgotten as Christine shifted so she was propped up and hovering over him, pressing her lips to his and leaving the blindfold from before blessedly forgotten.


	5. Jim Kirk x Female Reader - Sexting

Jim glances at his PADD as it pings, notifying him of an incoming message. Unlocking the screen, he nearly makes a strangled noise of surprise as he’s greeted with a distinctly suggestive text message.

I miss you, Jim. I’m down here in your quarters, lying on your bed. I think I’m wearing too many clothes, though. Should I strip down a little?

He quickly locks the screen again before anyone can loom over his shoulder and read what it says. Closing his eyes for a moment, he takes a steadying breath and goes back to attempting to focus on his work.

There’s silence for a little while as he exchanges orders with Sulu and gets input from the rest of the bridge crew about the new solar system the ship is approaching, but the reprieve doesn’t last long. His PADD pings again a few moments later and he opens it up to find another message from you.

I got bored waiting for you to text me back and I’ve taken matters into my own hands.

Attached to the message is a picture. All that’s in the frame is a lacy, red, definitely not-regulation bra hanging from your fingertip, with the rest of your clothes lying in a haphazard pile on the armchair next to the sofa.

Repressing a sudden and involuntary roll of his hips, Jim locks the screen again and tries to throw himself into his work, hoping that if he ignores you long enough you’ll stop teasing him but knowing that he’s fighting a losing battle.

The next time his PADD buzzes, Jim doesn’t even look at it. He doesn’t have to look at it to know what’s waiting for him; more pictures, if he’s lucky, and plenty more teasing text.

Clearing his throat, Jim rises from his chair, clasping his PADD tightly in hand, earning himself a few glances from the others on the bridge.

“I need to take a call,” he explains crisply. “I’ll be in my ready room. Mr. Spock, you have the con.”

He barely waits for Spock to acknowledge the change in command before rising from his chair and walking briskly toward his ready room. Locking the door behind himself, he moves to the end of the table and makes himself comfortable in his chair, groaning inwardly at the feeling of an erection starting to rise. Setting his PADD down, Jim unlocks it to read your latest message. 

I’m all dressed down with nowhere to go. You sure you can’t take a break from your captainly duties for a quickie?

Jim closes his eyes and takes a slow breath to steady himself before quickly unbuttoning his slacks and undoing his belt, springing his cock free from his regulation briefs. Giving it a couple of slow, firm strokes to get it even harder, he drops his head back for a moment and tries his best to focus again. Reaching for his PADD, he types a reply.

I can’t get away just now, sunshine, but I’m in my ready room and I’d love to hear more. Are you all wet for me?

He reins in the urge to touch his cock as he waits for your reply.

Meanwhile, you’re lying on your back on the couch in your quarters, your PADD close at hand when Jim’s message comes through. You bite your lip, your fingers stopping their rubbing and teasing at your nipple and slowly sliding down to between your parted thighs. You know you’re soaking wet long before your fingers find the slickness coating your labia but you still take a moment to tease and explore before reaching over to message Jim back.

Very. I want to cum for you, but I don’t know how… Maybe you should instruct me.

You bite your lip as you hit send and slowly start rubbing your clit as you wait for a response. You keep your eyes on the screen that’s propped up next to you as you curl your toes to fight your mounting arousal. You’ve got half a mind to throw on some clothes and march down to the bridge to ride Jim in the chair in his ready room, but this is something new for you and you’re excited to see it through.

You’re lost in sensation when your PADD buzzes again a half minute later and it takes you a few moments to focus your gaze and read the text on the screen.

Take it slow, angel. Start by rubbing your nipples for me.

You moan softly as you slip your fingers away from your wet, sensitive pussy and back up along your body. The first pass you make over your nipples is light and exploratory, just enough to test how sensitive they are. Once you’re sure they’re not oversensitive you start rubbing them in earnest. You know Jim is imagining the whole scene on the other end of your conversation and you bite your lip as you think of how hard he must be.

Your PADD buzzes again a moment later and you glance at the screen, reading Jim’s latest set of instructions.

Now I want you to finger yourself, nice and slow. Just one finger to start.

You smile coyly and reach out to send a response.

I’m too worked up for just one, sir. I’m going to have to take matter into my own hands and use two.

Jim’s response was nearly instantaneous.

I need to see you, baby. 

You pause for a moment, letting Jim get a little more worked up before relenting. Sitting up, you position yourself against the back of the couch with your feet braced on the coffee table and the PADD propped up on it facing you. You make sure Jim can see everything and then finally put through a video call, waiting excitedly for his reply.

The second Jim accepts the call, the noise of arousal he makes carries on the airwaves. You keep your palm over your pussy as he takes in the sight of the rest of you all exposed and you feel your heart skip a beat at the newness and intensity of the whole situation.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Jim says through gritted teeth. “You’re beautiful.”

Without a word, you slowly move your hand so that he can see your pussy, sliding your fingers between your folds and parting them before sinking two digits in deep. You groan as your fingers brush your g-spot and throw your head back, smiling at the strangled gasp you hear Jim make on the other end of the line.

You slowly move your fingers in and out, thrusting in a steady rhythm that’s bringing you closer and closer to your climax. Eventually you look back down again and bite your lip at the sight of Jim stroking his hard cock in tandem with your own thrusts.

“Are you going to cum watching me?” You ask, slipping your free hand up toward your breasts and teasing one of your nipples.

“You bet,” Jim replies. “And the second the end of Alpha rolls around, I’ll be there to cum inside of you, too.”

The thought of feeling Jim’s hard cock inside in place of your fingers is maddening and you can’t hold back a roll of your hips. You thrust your fingers in deeper, rubbing your clit with the heel of your hand as you do, and you feel the contractions of a pending orgasm starting deep in your belly.

“Fuck,” you hiss, pulling your fingers out to focus on your clit, knowing the new position serves as an even better visual for Jim.

“You can do it,” Jim urges, his voice growing thicker.

You watch him stroke his cock as you hit your clit at just the right angle and within moments your orgasm is peaking. Your legs shake from the force of the climax and you cry out, your fingers still working to draw every last orgasmic wave from within.

You hold your breath for a moment, paralyzed in the wake of the paroxysm, and then suck in a deep, desperate breath as you begin to unwind. You sag back against the couch cushions, your glistening folds still on display for Jim as he rides out his own orgasm. You watch him bite his lip to keep from drawing any unwanted attention as his cock twitches in his fist, coating his hand and parts of his uniform in hot, sticky cum.

You watch him sag in his chair as your breathing starts to even out and you can’t help but smile as he looks at you through half-lidded eyes, a lazy smile pulling up the corners of his lips.

“How am I supposed to get back to work after that?” He murmurs.

You grin widely, slowly closing your legs and shifting so you’re sitting up, leaning in toward the PADD.

“You can always beg off sick and come back here instead,” you tease.

Jim barks out a laugh.

“And have Bones come looking for me the second he catches wind of it?” He says wryly. “Believe me, he’d use his override in a second if I didn’t answer the door and I don’t think you want him walking in on us.”

You attempt a passive expression, shrugging.

“I could think of worse things…” You trail off.

“No,” Jim says sternly, feigning seriousness for a moment before breaking into a smile again. “We can have a little more fun later. Right now I need to get back to the bridge.”

You shrug and cross your arms over your chest, hiding your breasts with a small smile.

“Suit yourself,” you rib.

The two of you exchange love-yous and sign off. You can’t help but laugh as you peel yourself off of the couch and make your way to the bathroom, imaging Jim scrambling to get himself cleaned up in his ready room. Your mind doesn’t linger there for long, however, and soon you’re focused on things to come instead. 

You glance at the chron as you step into the bathroom: only two hours of waiting to go.


	6. Jim Kirk x Female Reader - Masturbation + Vibrating Panties

You groan and drop your stylus as the vibrator in the front of your panties buzzes to life yet again, making you jump and suck in a harsh breath. You discreetly bite your lip, shifting in your chair and trying to stay focused on the patient chart you’re working on as the vibration continues.

The buzzing goes on and on, and eventually you close the chart, unable to focus. Glancing over your shoulder to ensure you’re alone, you discreetly reach down and hike up the hem of your dress a little, running your fingertips over the vibrator nestled in a perfectly-sized pocket in your panties. Pressing it more firmly against your clit, you rock in your chair and feel an orgasm just barely starting low in your belly.

You can feel a fine sweat breaking out over your forehead as the vibration crescendos and you know that Jim is playing around with the buttons on the toy’s remote just to get you all worked up. He’s on the bridge several decks away and you know he can’t see what it’s doing to you, but you’re sure he’s got a pretty good idea regardless.

As suddenly as the vibrations started they stop once again and you breathe a sigh of mingled relief and frustration. You low-key hate that Jim can edge you even from so far away, but you endure it because you know the inevitable orgasm will be well worth the wait. Shaking off the arousal, you shift around in your chair a bit and open the chart back up, getting back to work.

A few minutes pass by without incident before you feel the buzzing start up again, though this time more subtly than before. Gritting your teeth, you sign off at the bottom of the patient care report you’re working on and slowly get to your feet. It’s a challenge to keep a straight face with the vibrator going as you walk out of the office you’ve been working in but you manage it.

Making your way to the central nurses’ desk you set your PADD down on the counter and smile at Christine.

“If it’s all good out here, do you mind if I take an early lunch break?” You ask.

Christine smiles benevolently in return. You’re sure there’s a hint of mischief and knowing in her eyes but she doesn’t comment.

“Of course,” she replies. “Take your time; I know how to find you if we need you.”

You nod and turn on your heel, desperate to get somewhere private so you can ease your mounting frustration as you feel the vibrator start to buzz a little harder. As you move to step away from the desk, however, you run into a solid mass, gasping as you’re nearly knocked off-kilter. A strong pair of hands grips your upper arms before you can topple, keeping you upright as you look at the person who has just saved you.

“You alright, Y/N?” Dr. McCoy asks.

You nod, feeling your cheeks heat.

“Yes sir,” you reply.

“You’re sure?” He queries, quirking a trademark eyebrow. “You’re looking a little drawn.”

“I’m fine,” you reply. “Maybe a little hypoglycemic. I was just going to have lunch.”

The doctor nods, apparently satisfied, and lets go of you, stepping out of your way.

“I won’t keep you, then,” he says with a small smile. “I won’t be responsible for endangering the health of my nurses.”

You chuckle lightly and nod, brushing past him and all but running away from the desk, the vibrator in your panties now buzzing insistently against your sensitive, swollen clit. You can feel the moisture starting to soak your panties and you bite back a groan, wondering just how it was that you’d let Jim talk you into this.

Darting into a seldom-used negative pressure room out of view from the nurses’ desk, you activate the privacy lock on the door and rush toward the bio bed therein. Ensuring that it’s deactivated, you hop onto it and sprawl out on your back, parting your thighs and reaching a hand down between them.

The first touch of your fingers against the vibrator, pressing it more firmly into your swollen, throbbing clit, is electrifying. You prod the little capsule around until it’s seated firmly in just the right spot and you gasp, your hips bucking off of the table.

“Open a channel to the captain’s PADD,” you order the ship’s computer. “Send a voice message.”

You hold back a moan as the vibration suddenly stops just as the computer chimes in acknowledgement of your request.

“Get the hell down to med bay,” you bark. “You know where to find me.”

The two of you had first had sex in the negative pressure room while Jim had been recovering from a nasty xenovirus that you, too, had been exposed to. After that you’d used it a few times for the odd quickie and a few stolen kisses, and you know that he can easily override the privacy lock with is permissions, so getting in unnoticed won’t be a problem.

As you wait for him you reach back down to between your thighs, taking matters into your own hands. Slipping your hand into your panties, your fingers find your clit and you moan softly. Dipping them lower, you coat your fingertips in the wetness oozing from between your labia and start in on your clit again with a little more lubrication.

It doesn’t take you long to reach the brink of an orgasm. You’ve been teetering on the edge of one on and off all day and now you can feel yourself clenching desperately, craving penetration. Working yourself a little higher, you grit your teeth to keep from keening and you slowly insert two fingers into your waiting pussy. 

The reaction to the stimulation is immediate and cathartic. Your vision goes spotty as the orgasm wracks your body, making your legs shake and your hips arch. You find yourself unable to so much as take a breath as the paroxysm crashes over you and you’re so lost in the sensation that you fail to hear the door to the room open and slide closed again.

You have no idea that Jim has approached the bed and is watching you as you ride out the last waves of your orgasm and you jump with a yelp when you feel a hand land on your bare thigh. Your eyes snap open, your heartbeat faltering as you fight to even out your breathing a little, laying your gaze on a smiling Jim. Realizing you haven’t been caught in the act, you drop your head back against the bio bed again and let the tension out of all of your muscles as the last contractions of your climax fade away.

“You’re so beautiful, sunshine,” Jim says softly, leaning in to press a kiss to your lips. “Think you could do that again for me?”

You’re still so spent from the last orgasm that you don’t even think you can fathom another one, but Jim is quick to tease you again with the press of a button. The vibrator whirs to life at a thankfully-low setting and you buck your hips, whining softly.

“No,” you groan. “Not like this. Too sensitive.”

The buzzing stops immediately and instead you feel Jim’s hand come to rest at the apex of your thighs, his fingers stroking you through the thin fabric of your panties. His touch is much more comfortable and you sigh contentedly as his fingers massages your labia, soaking your panties thoroughly with your moisture.

“Let’s get these off of you,” Jim murmurs.

He moves around to the foot of the bio bed, his hands moving to either of your ankles and pulling you carefully closer to him. You plant your feet on the bed and lift your hips as his hands come up, fingers finding their way under the waistband of your panties and tugging them down carefully. You settle back down on the bio bed and lift your feet once he’s got the garment down far enough, parting your thighs to give him access to your core as he tosses the panties aside.

“I can see how wet you are,” Jim says thickly, arousal permeating his words. “I really got you worked up, didn’t I?”

“You think?” You grit, still breathless. “You’d better do something about it; I can’t work like this.”

Jim chuckles, pulling away from you just long enough to unclip his belt and pull his cock out. He’s already rock-hard from the anticipation and you make a wordless noise of desperation as he steps up to the end of the bed to line himself up with you. He rests his hands on your hips, pulling you closer, flush up against him, and aligning your bodies.

“Is this what you want, angel?” He asks.

“Yes,” you assert, pleading, frenzied.

Without any further preamble, you feel Jim’s cock nudge at your soaking wet folds and you fist your hands in the fabric of your skirt as it pushes inside of you, filling you completely. Jim’s hands are still on your hips, holding you tight, his thumbs stroking your skin through your dress as he takes a moment to just still inside of you, taking in the feeling of your heat enveloping him.

He starts to move a few beats later and it’s slow at first, just enough to tease and excite you. The head of his cock drags against your g-spot with every stroke and you feel a whole different sort of orgasm starting deep inside. It’s a slower building but more intense sort of pleasure than you’d experienced with the vibrator on your clit before and you revel in the sensation of your pussy clenching around Jim’s cock.

Shifting a little, you reach around and pull your thighs up toward your chest, angling your hips up just the smallest bit and increasing the friction of Jim’s cock inside of you. The next pass of his cock over your g-spot is nearly blinding it feels so good and you let out a guttural moan, feeling Jim shudder in response to the increased tightness the position affords him.

“I’m not going to last much longer like this, beautiful,” Jim rasps, his thrusting increasing in its pace and becoming somewhat erratic.

“Me neither,” you groan. “So close, Jim. Make me cum.”

You swear you hear him murmur fuck under his breath but it’s lost in the rhythmic clap of his skin colliding with yours on every down-thrust. He’s driving into you hard and fast and your entire body convulses with the force of each impact but the intense, almost bruising pressure inside of you is so delicious that you hardly notice anything outside of where the two of you are joined.

Jim gets to his climax first, filling you with his thick, hot seed. It doesn’t take you long to follow after that, though, and very soon the two of you are both completely spent, your head spinning as Jim sags forward, pressing his forehead to your midriff and pressing a few gentle, reverent kisses to a spot just below your navel as you recover.

You whine softly a moment later as Jim straightens and you feel him pull out, his cock slipping from inside of you and leaving you feeling empty. You feel your cheeks heat as he runs a finger over your perineum a second later, though, mopping up a dribble of the cum oozing from inside of you and pushing it back in, his finger sinking into you up to the second knuckle. He slowly withdraws it again, dragging it between your labia, lightly brushing your clit on the upstroke before pulling away all together.

“I could look at you like this all day,” he murmurs.

You slowly push yourself up into a sitting position, holding out a hand for your panties as Jim picks them up from wherever he’d tossed them. Before slipping off the table to put them on, you pull the vibrator out from its small pocket, handing it to Jim.

“You can look at me all you want after Alpha,” you say with a coy grin. “But I’ve only got ten minutes left of my lunch break and I’ve still got to eat.”

“Is that a promise?” Jim asks as you quickly wipe down the bio bed before making for the doorway.

You pause in front of the door, glancing at him over your shoulder. You regard him with a mischievous, cryptic smile before flashing him a brief wink. After all the teasing he’d done earlier, you plan on making him work for it. After all, you know from experience that anticipation heightens the pleasure.


	7. Leonard McCoy x Female Reader - Daddy Kink + Aphrodisiacs

“I’m home, baby girl,” Leonard calls from the entryway to your shared quarters. “Did you miss me?”

You gasp, glancing at the chron on the wall and realizing that you’ve completely lost track of time. Pulling your hand out from between your legs where you’ve been rubbing your clit for several minutes, you quickly dive under the covers on the bed and try to look inconspicuous as Leonard’s footsteps near the bedroom.

He enters the room seconds later, his gaze immediately falling on you. His expression turns concerned as he first spies you, taking in the barest hint of sweat on your skin and the quicker-than-normal rise and fall of your chest. As he moves closer to the bed, however, he notices the distinct lack of shirtsleeves or straps where your upper body is peeking out from beneath the covers and he smiles with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“What were you just doing, sugar?” He asks.

“Nothing,” you murmur, averting your gaze and distractedly fingering the folds of the blanket covering you.

“Were you playing with daddy’s pussy?” He asks, seating himself on the bed beside you and angling his body to face you.

You bite your lip, looking up at him through your eyelashes, the picture of innocence.

“No…” you lie.

“Then you won’t mind me taking a look,” Leonard says lightly.

You shrink back a little as he reaches for the blanket, pulling it up from the foot of the bed, bunching it around your midsection and exposing your core. He gently guides your knees up and apart, putting you on display. You close your eyes tightly as if that might prevent the inevitable, but you feel his fingers part your folds a moment later regardless, slipping in all the wetness you’ve elicited in playing with yourself.

“You know better than to lie to daddy, sweetheart,” Leonard says pointedly. “Why were you playing with daddy’s little pussy?”

You slowly open your eyes, looking at him reproachfully.

“I was thinking about your cock, daddy,” you explain quietly. “My pussy got all wet and tingly thinking about it and I had to touch it.”

“And you were so desperate you couldn’t wait ten more minutes for daddy to get home?” He asks, his gaze unwavering.

You nod and attempt to bring your thighs together to hide your shame, but Leonard is quick to stop you, stroking his thumb over your clit. You moan pitifully, arching into his touch, desperate for him.

“You know what happens to little girls who lie to their daddies,” Leonard states. “But this time I’m going to make an exception because I can see how worked up you are. I should have come home on my lunch break to take better care of you, sweetheart.”

You smile a little, your heart skipping with relief at the thought that daddy isn’t going to spank you for your misbehavior. You watch him as he shifts away a bit, reaching into a drawer in the nightstand and pulling out a small, glass bottle filled with a clear liquid. You remember picking it up at a stall in a street market on your last shore leave - it’s a Denobulan aphrodisiac, some sort of a plant extract. You haven’t tried it yet, but you’re excited to see whether it lives up to its reputation.

“I’m going to show you just how sorry I am for not paying attention to you sooner, baby girl,” Leonard says softly, uncapping the bottle. “Relax and let daddy make you feel good.”

You let yourself melt into the mattress beneath you, your thighs still parted widely as you watch Leonard. He pulls the dropper out of the bottle and drips several droplets of the liquid inside it onto his fingers, spreading it around before bringing them back to your core and stroking your folds softly. He takes his time to gently massage the aphrodisiac in, making sure not to miss a single spot.

At first you don’t feel much of anything except the early buildings of pleasure from Leonard’s touch. As the liquid sits on your skin for a few moments, however, you start to feel the beginnings of a warm, tingling sensation. Within a minute or two, the sensation grows intense and you feel like it should almost be painful, but instead it brings every nerve ending in your body to life.

Your breathing quickens as a sweat breaks out over your skin. Leonard watches you in rapt fascination, still gently rubbing your pussy as you throw the blanket off of your upper body and start to writhe on the bed. Your nipples have already perked up even without direct stimulation and you can’t hold back a moan.

“Daddy…” you whine.

“Are you alright?” Leonard asks, suddenly concerned.

You shake your head and you watch him immediately go into doctor mode, pulling his hand away. You reach forward to stop him, though, grabbing him by the wrist to keep him close and reassure him.

“I need you, daddy,” you insist. “Inside of me.”

Leonard’s expression relaxes again and turns lustful as he returns his touch, carefully slipping two fingers inside of you and curling them against your g-spot.

“In here?” He asks. “Is this where you want daddy to put his cock?”

The pressure feels amazing and you sigh contentedly, rolling your hips and savoring the slide of his fingertips against one of your most sensitive spots.

“Yes,” you breathe. “Please, daddy!”

“Your wish is my command, darlin’,” Leonard says softly. “Just give daddy a minute to get undressed.”

You nod, biting your lip to hold in a whine as his fingers slip out from inside you, leaving you empty and wanting. You watch him stand and start to undress, and as you do you can feel the tingling from the aphrodisiac intensifying and beginning to spread. Tears sting at your eyes, hot and desperate, and you writhe in an attempt to satisfy some - any - of the arousal that’s threatening to splinter you apart.

He rejoins you on the bed a moment later, kneeling and slowly stalking toward you, reaching out to part your thighs nice and wide as he moves closer. You toss your head this way and that, your body trembling with unbridled lust. The artisan you two had bought the aphrodisiac from had warned you it would be intense, but you’d never thought it would be quite this acute.

You force yourself to still as you feel Leonard’s cock nudge its way between your folds and brush against your opening. The slide of the condom against your tingling skin is almost too much and you whimper as you thrust your hips forward, encouraging him to enter you. Thankfully he doesn’t seem to need any more prompting and with his gaze focused on yours he sinks inside.

“Is this what you want, angel?” He asks, bottoming out, his gaze never wavering.

“Yes, daddy,” you breathe, clenching around his cock as he fills you completely.

“That’s a good girl,” Leonard murmurs. “Now you just lie back and take my cock, sugar; gonna make you cum for daddy.”

You let out a guttural groan at his words and reach out, grabbing onto his forearms where he’s holding on to your hips. The friction inside of you as he starts to move is maddening and you hold on to him for dear life as he thrusts inside of you, already working you up to orgasm.

You can tell the moment the aphrodisiac starts affecting Leonard, too. His grip on your hips tightens and you know you’re going to have bruises later, and his thrusts become quicker, sharper, more discordant. He moans through gritted teeth, pounding into you with reckless abandon but listening closely for any sign that it’s too much, too rough.

It’s anything but, though. It’s wild and animalistic, punishing and bruising, but the pleasure is transcendental. Starbursts dance behind your tightly-closed eyelids as you feel yourself start to orgasm and it’s all you can do not to scream the place down. Leonard is right on your heels, arching his back and driving as deep inside of you as he can. Somewhere in the back of your mind you wish that he wasn’t wearing a condom; you’re certain the feeling of his cum coating your walls would be incomparably pleasurable under the influence of the aphrodisiac.

You feel his cock slow in its twitching and eventually stop all together as he sags forward, but your own orgasm continues, milking him as he loosens his grip on your hips and gently strokes his hands up and down your sides. His hands come to rest on your rib cage beneath your breasts and his thumbs flick over your nipples, prolonging your climax.

When the last of the tension in your muscles fades, you collapse against the mattress, your chest heaving as you catch your breath. You realize that you didn’t know you’d had tears tracking down your temples until Leonard reaches up to caress your face and swipes a thumb through one of the tracks.

“Alright, darlin’? He asks softly, his cock slipping out of you and leaving you feeling hollow.

“Yes, daddy,” you breathe weakly, all of your energy drained as the fire in your veins is extinguished, the aphrodisiac wearing off. “That was just really intense.”

Leonard chuckles softly and nods, leaning in to give you a soft, gentle kiss before straightening and moving off of the bed. You watch him leave the room, wincing as your thighs and hips protest a little when you stretch out, your muscles knotted after the intensity of the sex. You shiver a little as the room air licks over your skin, cool in stark contrast the heat emanating from your body.

Your eyes flutter closed and you feel yourself start to drift off, exhaustion fogging your consciousness. Before you can properly doze off, however, you feel the mattress dip at the foot of the bed and open your eyes, meeting Leonard’s warm, loving gaze. He’s got a wet wash cloth in one hand and a dry one in the other.

“You just relax, baby girl,” Leonard murmurs. “Let daddy get you all cleaned up.”

You nod and make a soft noise of contentment as the warm, wet cloth makes contact with your inner thigh. As Leonard washes away what remains of the aphrodisiac and your wetness, you let yourself be pampered. It’s moments like this that make you grateful to have such a caring, discerning daddy, and moments like the ones the two of you have just shared that make you grateful for his dirty side, too.


	8. Jim Kirk x Female Reader - Corsets

The ballroom is alive with an excited energy all around you as you spin in Jim’s arms, dancing among the Orion debutantes at the planet’s annual alliance day ball, celebrating the historic moment when the Orions had finally joined the Federation. There are humans and aliens alike in everything from simple, conservative suits to fantastical, flowing robes and gowns. You yourself are dressed in a floor-length skirt and a brocade coutil corset colored to match, the ribbons holding the bodice tightly in place trailing down your back in lazy curls.

Though you’ve stopped moving, the room around you continues to spin in a dizzy haze, the twinkling fairy lights strung from the rafters blurring in haphazard streaks in your vision. The dizziness pulses around you, waxing and waning in time with each heartbeat in your chest, and before you can realize what’s about to happen you start to fade from consciousness.

You’re not sure how long you’ve out as you start to come to again, but it’s been long enough that Dr. McCoy has found his way over to where Jim is cradling you in his arms. You move to sit up but Jim’s grip tightens around your shoulders, keeping you pinned close.

“You gave us quite a scare, darlin’,” Dr. McCoy murmurs, moving directly into your line of sight when he sees your gaze flick to the crescent of people standing around behind him and gawking.

“I’m fine,” you say quietly, your breathing a little hindered by the constriction of the corset you’re wearing.

Dr. McCoy frowns and gives you one of his patented disproving looks. He reaches out and runs his fingers over the corset, his touch catching on each of the garment’s wire bones. The fabric is so taught across your skin that you barely feel the pressure of his fingers.

“Bones?” Jim asks worriedly.

“She’ll be fine, Jim,” Dr. McCoy reassures him. “Just take her back to the Enterprise and get her out of that god forsaken corset. It’s got a vice grip on her lungs.”

You can feel Jim’s worry continuing to radiate off of him, but he nods regardless and stays close to you as Dr. McCoy offers you a hand up. You’re a little shaky on your feet and you’re just about to put some of your weight on Jim when you feel your feet leave the floor. Yelping in surprise, you cling to Jim’s neck as you’re swept up into his arms, your heart fluttering frantically in your too-tight chest. Jim smiles at you apologetically and turns toward the exit, but pauses just long enough to glance over his shoulder at his best friend.

“Just so I’m clear,’ he says to the CMO. “You’re telling me that the way to treat this is to take my girlfriend back to my quarters and get her naked?”

The doctor rolls his eyes, his expression becoming incredulous.

“Unbelievable,” he mutters. “The woman is slowly suffocating and you’re making sex jokes.”

As Jim turns toward the exit and strides through the door with a grin, you swear you can hear the CMO mutter something like infant under his breath. You giggle a little, you head still swimming in the wake of your fainting spell, and cling to Jim tightly as he carefully sets you on your feet on the building’s lawn.

“Scotty, two to beam up,” he says into his comm.

A quick response from the man on the other end of the comm and the two of you are being whisked away in swirls of golden light. Before you know it, you’re back on the transporter deck aboard the ship and Jim is scooping you up again. You ride back to your shared quarters in his arms, passing blessedly few people in the halls.

Activating the door with a command, Jim carries you over the threshold and into the bedroom, gently setting you down on the bed. You breathe a sigh of relief as the boning that’s been digging into your ribs in your crunched position eases up and makes breathing just the smallest bit easier.

“Are you okay?” Jim asks, crouching next to the bed so he’s at eye level. 

You smile, nodding.

“Just need to catch my breath,” you reply.

Jim smiles softly, reaching out to gently stroke your cheek.

“I’m sure that’ll be easier with the corset off,” he comments. “Do you think you can sit up?”

You nod and slowly prop yourself up on your elbows. The corset makes your movements stiff and slow, but you eventually do him one better and get to your feet. He follows close at hand, keeping his arms out in case you stumble. It takes you a moment to steady yourself but once you do, you turn so your back is to him and glance over your shoulder.

“Would you care to do the honors?” You ask.

“It’d be my pleasure,” Jim replies with a grin.

You feel a gentle tug as he pulls on one of the ribbons binding you, releasing the knot holding the corset in place. You immediately feel the bottom couple of inches give, creating a slight lacing gap as the busk parts, the ribbon slipping through the loops. You feel another pull a moment later and realize it’s Jim’s fingers sliding the two ends of the ribbon out of their grommets, slowly parting the corset further and further.

Your breath catches in your throat a moment later as his fingers find their way further up, his knuckles brushing your spine as he works more of the bodice loose. Your breathing is already getting easier, but you still find yourself lacking in air at his touch. Biting your lip, you close your eyes and relish in the touch of his skin on yours as he unbinds you bit by bit.

Getting the corset off is a slow, torturous process in Jim’s hands. His touches are all but innocent and you find yourself growing desperate for more as you feel some of the middlemost eyelets give. The corset slips an inch or two, coming to rest at your hips where the lacing is still tight. It’s just enough that the very topmost binding brushes your nipples and sends waves of goosebumps erupting over the skin of your back and shoulders.

Jim’s fingers disappear from their place against your skin only to be replaced with the press of his chest against your back. His hands skim the panels on either side of the corset, coming to rest on your rib cage for a moment before slowly slipping higher to cup your breasts. You gasp as his thumbs tease your nipples and the sensitive little nubs harden in response to the attention. You push your breasts into his touch, moaning softly at his gentle kneading.

“Don’t get distracted now,” you tease breathlessly. “You’re supposed to get me naked, remember? Doctor’s orders.”

Jim chuckles and leans his head down to the crook of your neck, pressing a few lazy, sloppy, open-mouthed kisses into the column of your throat.

“I wouldn’t want to jeopardize your health, now, would I?” He ribs in return.

He pulls away slowly, deliberately dragging his hands over as much of your torso as he can on their way back to the lacing. He makes wonderfully quick work of the rest of the garment, freeing the silken lace from the last of the grommets and catching the bodice as it slips off of you. 

Jim sets the garment aside as you take a deep breath, returning to you quickly and slipping his fingertips into the waistline of your skirt to untie the soft ribbon holding it in place. The skirt gives way far more easily than the corset and before long it flutters to the ground, pooling around your feet. You move to step out of it, but before you can even lift a leg, Jim is tugging at your panties.

“Slow down, tiger,” you say softly. “I’m still not totally steady on my feet.”

Jim pauses for a moment.

“I’ve got you, sunshine,” he murmurs. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

He gives you a moment to get your bearings and then returns to his task, sliding your undergarments off with just as much ease as the skirt. When he’s finished you’re left in nothing but your high heels and you cross your arms over your chest, suddenly feeling shy.

“Lie down for me, beautiful,” Jim urges you softly, gently nudging you toward the bed, pressing a kiss to one of your shoulders.

You nod and step out of your heels, complying easily. You sigh happily as you settle on your back, the slight dizziness that’s been consuming you all evening finally fading. You watch Jim undress from your vantage point, taking in all the hard planes and soft curves of his well-toned body. It takes him far too long, in your opinion, to get totally naked, but he’s at your side the moment he does, propping himself on an elbow and looking down at your rib cage.

“That corset really did a number on you,” he murmurs, the fingers of his free hand tracing along the deep indentations left in your skin by the corset’s boning.

You smile wryly.

“You know what they say,” you offer lightly. “Pain is beauty.”

Jim frowns momentarily before glancing up to meet your gaze, his usual playful smile back in place.

“Then allow me to kiss it better,” he says with a wink.

You bite your lip and nod, watching him closely as he sits up and shifts to a kneeling position, towering over you. His touch is soft but electrifying as he cups one of your breasts, fingers kneading and massaging as he leans in to brush his lips against one of the indentations left by a seam.

His kisses are lazy and teasing, slowly traveling along each of the geometric lines left behind by the corset until he’s tended to every exposed, marred spot. Satisfied, his kisses start to trail higher, up over the curve of your breast until he latches onto a nipple, tongue swirling around it.

You make a wordless noise of pleasure and feel Jim smile around the nipple in his mouth. He scrapes his teeth lightly over the sensitive flesh and makes you shiver. You arch your back, pushing your breasts out further, closer to his mouth, and you’re rewarded with a delicious suckling for a few moments before he moves on to the other breast.

It doesn’t take him long to work you into an absolute frenzy, and as he continues laving your nipple, you push desperately at his neck and shoulders in an attempt to get his attention.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks, his mouth never leaving you.

“No,” you gasp, shaking your head. “I want more.”

Your words finally get a response from Jim and he pulls away, looking down at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” He murmurs. “Your wish is my command, sunshine.”

He dips his head down once more to give your nipples one last lick each and then starts to trail kisses lower, heading for your navel. You part your thighs instinctively as his hand creeps to their apex and you moan in mingled relief and desperation as his fingertips lightly caress your clit.

His mouth follows his fingers and he fumbles for a moment as he climbs over your leg to settle in between your thighs. As soon as he’s in place, he resumes his ministrations, replacing his fingers with his tongue and suckling gently on your increasingly sensitive clit.

“Yes,” you breathe, forcing yourself to keep your eyes open so you can watch him as he worships your body.

Jim turns his gaze up to you, meeting your eyes as he sweeps his tongue over your core in wide swaths, leaving your skin electrified and glistening. Your heart is pounding in your chest as your breathing hitches every time he hits your clit just right and your fingers and toes are tingling from how tensely you’re holding your limbs in an attempt to stave your orgasm off for as long as possible.

You’re moderately successful for a little while, but then you feel Jim lick lower, his tongue darting just inside of you, lapping at the moisture you’re producing. You can’t fight the sensations anymore and you drop your head back against your pillow, shutting your eyes tightly and reaching down to fist a hand in his golden curls.

His tongue works its way up again, teasing your folds and making room for his fingers at your entrance. He takes it slow, singing just a single finger in at first, curling it up to work your g-spot as his mouth goes to work on your clit again. He continues rhythmically alternating thrusts of his fingers and licks of his tongue, eventually filling you even more full with second and third fingers. By the time you’re stretched around multiple digits, he’s worked you into a total frenzy and you’re tossing your head, writhing beneath his ministrations.

Your orgasm starts low in your belly, just a slight tightening of your core muscles at first. It builds quickly as Jim continues to tease you, though, peaking as he finds just the right rhythm against your clit, flicking it with his tongue over and over. You buck against his mouth and hand as your climax washes over you and cry out, his name falling from your lips like a frenzied prayer as you feel yourself being pulled apart.

Jim murmurs soft reassurances, punctuating his licks and thrusts as you ride out your orgasm, your core clenching around his fingers. You feel a wellspring of wetness dribble from your stretched opening and the heat of it makes you hiss in a breath, your oversensitive skin stinging with the stimulation.

Your orgasm slowly starts to fade and you feel Jim respond to your weakening paroxysms by slowing his thrusting and easing back on his licking like he knows intuitively that the sensations are becoming too much. You whine softly as you finally fall limp all together, your breathing harsh and fast for an entirely different reason now than it had been on the dance floor earlier.

You feel Jim pull away and straighten up between your thighs and you blink your eyes open, focusing your blurred gaze on him as he moves back up to lie beside you. He’s got evidence of your orgasm shining on his lips, cheeks, and chin and your cheeks flush with heat at the thought of how wet you’d gotten at his touch. He can see the chagrin in your expression and his own features soften into a lazy smile.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jim murmurs softly, leaning in slowly, his eyes tracing your features before locking with yours again. “Especially when you cum for me.”

You gasp as his lips brush yours, tasting yourself on him and feeling dizzy at the memory of the things he’d made you feel. Your tongue flicks out to brush his lip, beckoning him to open his mouth and let you in. He parts his lips and meets your tongue with his own, stealing what little of your breath remains away with the kiss, leaving your head spinning.

“Careful,” you pant between flicks of your tongue. “I might just faint again if you keep this up.”

Jim laughs softly against your lips.

“Careful, baby girl,” he says slowly. “Or I might just have to stop.”

“Don’t you dare,” you threaten.

Shoving gently at his chest, you move with him as he rolls over, settling yourself astride his hips. Though you’re still sensitive after your last orgasm, you know it’s only a matter of time before you take him inside of you for round two. In spite of all that’s transpired, the mere thought of feeling Jim’s cock inside has you ready to go again in seconds, and you find yourself wholeheartedly looking forward to having your breath stolen away yet again.


	9. Leonard McCoy x Jim Kirk x Female Reader - Public/Semi-Public + Butt Plug

Not for the first time, you wonder how you’d let Leonard talk you into this.

You’re on shore leave on Yorktown, waiting for Jim to finish up a meeting with the admiralty, staring at your reflection in the mirror of the small, private dressing room of the lingerie boutique you and Leonard are in. You admire the way the lace clings to your curves in all the right places, accentuating the color of your eyes and the tone of your skin, even as your heart and your mind race at the prospect of doing something so racy with someone other than your best friend.

“Come show me, darlin’,” Leonard calls over the stall door.

You’re snapped out of your reverie and you feel your face heat at the thought.

“No!” You say with a giggle. “What if someone sees me?”

“No one but us back here right now,” Leonard assures you. “Come on out.”

You hesitate for a moment before turning to face the door and twisting the knob. You poke your head out of the dressing room first, glancing around furtively to ensure the two of you are alone. You find Leonard lounging on the plush couch in the middle of the alcove and you step out slowly. Catching a glimpse of yourself in the full length mirror to your right, you take in the way the lace clings to you, covering up very little.

Tearing your attention away from your reflection, you notice that Leonard has sat up and moved forward on the couch and is looking at you like he’s about ready to pull you onto the sofa and undress you. Stepping closer, you bite your lip as Leonard’s hands come to rest on your outer thighs, his thumbs stroking your skin as his gaze takes in the little number you’re wearing.

“It’s perfect,” he murmurs. 

“It’s the first one I’ve tried on,” you chuckle. “You’ve got nothing for comparison.”

“I don’t need any comparison,” Leonard says softly, leaning closer, pressing a gentle kiss to the spot above your navel. “You’d look perfect in all of them.”

You roll your eyes at the cheesiness of his words and shift your weight from foot to foot, biting back a gasp as the plug Jim had insisted you wear out for the afternoon slips and slides a little inside of you. Its thick neck provides a delicious stretch and you’re powerless to keep from clenching around its girth. The glass of it has warmed up considerably with its time inside, and while you miss the contrast of its chill against your sensitive skin it’s a small price to pay for knowing that you’re now relaxed enough to take Len or Jim inside at any moment.

Reaching up, Leonard diverts your attention away from your thoughts, slipping a hand up to behind your neck and encouraging you to bend down to his level. His lips brush your earlobe as he speaks.

“Go back into the change room and take this off,” he instructs, plucking at the lace of the teddy with his free hand for emphasis. “Then get down on your knees.”

Your heart skips at his words and their implication. You nod slowly as he pulls away, earning yourself a teasing wink and a pat on the butt as you turn away. You head back into the change room and close the door behind you, making sure to leave it unlocked.

You undress quickly, hanging the lingerie back on its respective hanger on the back of the door. Once finished, you sink to the floor, kneeling with your hands clasped behind your back, facing the door. You register the chiming of the bell hung over the shop’s door in the distance and feel a rush of excitement at the thought of there being someone else so close by while you kneel there, aroused and stretched by the plug in your ass.

The minutes tick by and you shift your weight from one knee to the other, the hard, carpeted floor of the dressing room biting into your skin as you wait. The pain is getting more than a little uncomfortable, and the sound of the door knob ahead of you turning a moment later brings a wellspring of hope for a respite soon.

You watch the door swing inward, admitting Leonard and making way for Jim, too. You smile when you see him, his eyes twinkling with their usual mischief as he pushes the door closed once more and turns the lock in place.

“Look who I found,” Leonard says with a grin. “Just in time, too; I don’t think I could have sat out there any longer.”

You watch him as he stalks toward you and reaches out, gently cupping your cheek, his free hand already going to work on his belt buckle. Jim comes around to kneel beside you, stroking your breasts with one hand, teasing your nipples as his other hand finds the plug and presses it inside just a little deeper, eliciting a gasp from you.

“Get your knees apart, sunshine,” Jim instructs, leaning in to press a kiss to the curve of your shoulder. “Let me feel how wet you are.”

You repress a shudder at Jim’s words, complying easily with his order, shuffling your knees apart a short ways. Meanwhile, you watch as Leonard pulls his already hard cock out of his pants, palming it and coming to stand directly in front of you. Without any urging you lean closer, taking the head of his cock into your mouth, closing your lips around it and swirling your tongue around his shaft. His own groan comes at almost the same time as yours as Jim’s fingers find their mark, slipping in the moisture that’s collected between your legs and dipping inside.

“Fuck, Bones,” Jim breathes. “She’s soaked.”

“Perfect,” Leonard hisses, his gaze glassy as pleasure ripples through him. “All ready for my cock.”

He rolls his hips forward a bit, pushing his cock deeper into your mouth, making you swallow reflexively around him. It’s almost too much but you manage to keep it together, feeling Leonard’s hand come to rest on the top of your head as he settles into a slow, languid, thrusting rhythm. Jim, meanwhile, continues playing with your pussy, spreading the wetness around and making you desperate for something more, something thicker than his fingers.

The pressure against your g-spot is simultaneously exquisite and maddening, and you make soft noises of contentment as you continue sucking Leonard’s cock. Soon, however, Jim’s fingers disappear from inside of you, leaving you empty and wanting as he moves to play with the plug inside your ass instead. It’s nearly painful as he tugs on it, pulling against your sensitive opening, watching the thickest part of it slip from inside of you. 

The plug falls into his waiting hand and you whine softly, feeling your cheeks heat in embarrassment as you feel yourself gaping a little bit in the plug’s wake. Jim doesn’t leave you empty for long, though, as you feel his fingers return to your pussy, dipping in once again to collect some moisture before slipping back toward your ass. 

With a gentle thrust, Jim pushes two fingers into your entrance and you squeeze your eyes shut from the stimulation. You’re thankful that the cubicle’s door leaves no cracks on the bottom or sides as you hear footsteps just outside a moment later.

“Is everything alright in there?” The sales girl outside asks, her voice muffled.

Leonard smirks down at you as you let his cock slip out of your mouth, taking a slow, deep breath to steady your voice.

“Just fine!” You call back.

“Do you need anything in a different size?” The girl queries further.

“No,” you reply. “But I’ll be sure to let you know if I do!”

You pray silently that she’ll disappear and let out a breath of relief when you hear her high-heeled shoes clicking away from your door a few moments later, leaving the three of you in peace once again. As scary as it was nearly being caught, you realize it’s also heightened your excitement and suddenly it’s all you can do to keep from begging the two men to fuck you already.

Jim’s fingers disappear from inside of you again and you watch him climb to his feet out of the corner of your eye, returning your mouth to Leonard’s cock, saliva mingling with precum on your lips. Jim unbuckles his own pants, palming his cock, throwing his head back. He’s not as hard as Leonard yet and you reach out, wrapping your hand around his shaft, stroking it slowly, teasingly. You feel him respond, quickly growing hard in your palm as his breathing hitches.

“Slow down, baby,” Jim murmurs. “I want to finish inside of you.”

You shudder at his words, scraping your teeth along Leonard’s cock, eliciting a hiss and shiver from the doctor. He pulls back, pulling his cock out of your mouth, giving your cheek one last little stroke before stepping aside to give you some room.

“Stand up, sugar,” he instructs.

You comply wordlessly, your heart beating frantically in your chest in anticipation of whatever he has in store for you next. Rising to your full height, you watch as Leonard and Jim both shed their clothes, leaving them just as exposed as you are. Setting everything aside, Leonard beckons you forward, holding his arms out toward you.

“I’m going to lift you up, darlin’,” he explains. “Just trust me.”

You nod mutely, dizzy from excitement at the prospect of him fucking you standing up. You know you’re about to have both of your holes filled and while you’ve done it before, you’ve never done it upright and it’s equal parts thrilling and terrifying. 

Allowing Leonard to take your weight, you swing your leg up over one of his arms and wrap your arms around his neck as he scoops up the other, holding you aloft and spread wide. You can feel the cool room air on your soaking wet pussy and you shiver, goosebumps erupting on your arms.

The chill of the draft is replaced by the head of Jim’s body coming up behind you a moment later, making you feel a lot more secure. His hands come down to grip your buttocks, adding some stability and support. You feel his cock head probe at your ass as Leonard’s slips in between your labia, teasing at your other opening.

Jim enters you first. You’re thankful for the lubrication he’d spread to your ass a short while ago as his cock slides in deep, bottoming out within moments. It’s still a bit of a stretch even after the plug but it feels amazing nevertheless. You bury your face in Leonard’s neck as Jim drops his forehead against your shoulder, stilling to get used to the sensation of you gripping his cock tightly.

Leonard follows moments later, pushing into your pussy against the tightness Jim’s cock is creating. You moan as you stretch to accommodate his girth and he pauses long enough to look down at you.

“Am I hurting you?” He asks.

You shake your head where you’ve still got it buried up against his neck and he leans down to press a kiss to your temple before slowly pushing in further. It’s a tight fit, but he manages to bottom out, too, and spots dance behind your closed eyelids at the intensity of the fullness you feel with the two of them inside of you. It’s always an immense, nearly unbearable stretch at first but then it gives way to bliss and it’s that that keeps you holding on through the initial discomfort.

After a brief moment of stillness to let you adjust, Leonard starts rocking his hips, wordlessly spurring Jim to do so, too. Their thrusts are in opposition to one another and they quickly find the perfect rhythm. The press of Jim’s cock against Leonard’s through the thin membrane separating them causes Leonard’s cock to rub deliciously against your g-spot, your clit grinding against his pelvic bone on each deep thrust.

It takes all of your conscious effort not to make any kind of noise that might alert anyone else in the vicinity as to what’s happening in the dressing room. Leonard and Jim are doing a good job of it themselves and you take your cues from them, muffling your moans against Leonard’s skin, digging your nails into his back as you cling to him.

It’s not long before your orgasm starts to peak, causing you to clench around both men’s cocks, drawing strangled moans and disrupting their rhythm. Their thrusts become disjointed as you cum, your vision graying out from the intensity of your pleasure and your breath coming short.

“Is that all you’ve got, sugar?” Leonard growls into your ear. 

“Cum for us again, angel,” Jim echoes, urging you on.

The climax has barely subsided when you feel the pulsations in your core amp up again, milking both men, drawing them closer to their own orgasms. Their cocks feel like an even tighter fit in the standing position and you know you’re going to be sore later, but it’s well worth it as you feel them start to come undone.

Jim breaks first, spilling himself inside of your ass, causing you to hiss as the spurts hit your sensitive walls. You can feel the tension in his body as he fights to see Leonard through his orgasm, too, even though you know his cock is just as sensitive as your holes are by now. Thankfully, he’s not left to hold on for long as Leonard’s climax comes suddenly and fervently. You can feel his cum hitting your cervix, pooling inside of you and warming you through. Perspiration beads on your skin and your heart pounds and Leonard thrusts a few more times, though less deeply than before.

Your head is spinning by the time the two men stop moving all together, punctuating the silence around you with your ragged breathing as you all come down from your highs. The three of you stand motionless as you relax, Jim’s softening cock slipping from inside of you just a few moments before Leonard’s.

Another minute passes before Leonard is steady enough to gently set you down. Your legs shake a little after being suspended in a stiff, spread position for a while and Jim wraps an arm around your waist to support you. Leonard groans as he flexes his arms and rolls his shoulders, but the look he gives you speaks of pure satisfaction.

As the men begin to pick up their clothes, you find your own garments in the heap you’d left them in on the bench beside the mirror. As you dress, you hear the sound of high-heels on the hardwood floor outside approaching again. They stop beyond your door.

“Still doing okay?” The saleswoman asks.

With a grin, you grab the hanger that holds the teddy you’d been trying on from its spot on the back of the door. You stare at it for a moment, nearly groaning in memory of the amazing sex you’ve just finished having, and imagine how many more lustful encounters it might start in the future. With a grin on your face, you open the door just a crack and hold the hanger out to the woman.

“I’ll take this one.”

You don’t have to look back at the men hiding out of sight behind you to know that they’re thinking along the same lines as you are.


	10. Leonard McCoy x Female Reader - Voyeurism

You moan softly as your fingers finally come into contact with your achingly hard nipples, eliciting an instant shock of pleasure that cuts directly down to your core. You’ve been desperate for release all day, and now that you’re finally naked in your quarters, you can’t wait to make yourself cum.

Closing your eyes, you bite your lip and think of Leonard. You think of the way his hands feel on your skin, his tongue on your clit, his cock inside of you. You feel yourself clench, imagining milking his cock as he fills you with his hot, sticky seed and you roll your hips, blindly grasping around for the dildo you’ve brought to bed with you.

Your fingers slip over the soft, smooth silicone and you grasp the dildo, holding it firmly as you part your thighs. You bring it down and gasp in earnest at the first touch of the toy against your clit. There’s a lot of friction at first as you aim the toy lower, but you know it won’t last long as you start to feel wetness well at your core.

You fail to notice the sound of the door to your quarters sliding open and shut again as you push the tip of the dildo between your folds, gathering moisture to slick yourself up. You also fail to notice the silhouette that appears in your doorway, drawn by the sounds of your breathy moans. All of your focus is on the sensation of fullness at your opening as you nudge the dildo just inside, teasing yourself.

Leonard is immediately enthralled as he lays eyes on you, naked and spread wide for his viewing pleasure. The room lights are low, but high enough that he can see the sheen of wetness on your labia and the very tip of the dildo you’re just starting to work into yourself. He internalizes a groan as he starts to harden quickly in his trousers.

Skirting the periphery of the room so as not to disturb you, Leonard makes his way to a chair opposite the foot of the bed without ever once taking his eyes off of you. He watches the quickening rise and fall of your chest as you continue to tease and explore.

As silently as he can manage, Leonard works his belt buckle free and unzips his trousers, not dropping them but simply freeing his cock from the confines of his regulation briefs. He sits in the chair and reclines a little, ensuring he’s got a good vantage point from which to watch you. 

He’s seen you naked before, but not like this. As you work the toy and your fingers over your core, you’re raw, beautiful, unrestrained. He bites back a groan as he palms himself, stroking lightly enough that he’s not working himself up too quickly. He’s determined to last until you break.

Unaware that he’s watching you, you continue to very slowly work yourself up. On the one hand, you want to cum already, to orgasm, ride the wave. On the other hand, you want to make this last as long as possible to fill the time until Leonard comes back to your quarters to join you. You’ve been desperate for him all day and you want to be ready for him.

You moan softly, arching your hips as you finally take the plunge, pushing the dildo inside yourself, feeling yourself stretch around it as you take it in deep. You clench around it as the fingers of your other hand rub your clit and your mind goes to Leonard. You can see the way he looks down at you when he fucks you, bottoming out, his hands gripping your hips tightly. You can imagine the way it feels when you have him inside of you instead of the toy, and you can’t wait for that to become a reality.

Meanwhile, Leonard watches as you sink the dildo into yourself over and over, slowly at first but quickly gaining momentum. His cock is achingly hard and leaking pre-cum. He wants to throw his head back but he resists for fear of missing even a moment of watching you. You’re so exposed and vulnerable to his gaze that it’s electrifying. Leonard’s not sure he’s ever been so aroused before.

The view from the chair is magnificent and only making him even harder. As you bury the dildo inside of yourself, stretching around it, giving him an incredible visual, Leonard strokes himself in earnest. He can feel an orgasm starting to build and he knows that try as he might, he won’t be able to hold on too much longer. Unthinkingly, he groans as he gives himself a particularly firm, languid stroke.

The moan penetrates the fog of pleasure that’s blanketing you and your eyes snap open. You lift your head, pausing with the vibrator halfway inside, and glance down. Relief immediately floods through you as you realize it’s just Leonard, and that feeling is soon replaced by a fresh wave of arousal as you realize what he’s doing.

Looking up slowly, you meet his gaze as he lazily works a palm over his cock, locking eyes with him as you slowly resume your own stroking. You don’t look away for even a second as you push the dildo deep, bumping your cervix and drawing out a moan of ecstasy. 

Letting go of the toy, you put on a show for Leonard. You arch your back, reaching up to tweak your rock hard nipples, grinding your hips on the bed and holding on to the toy with your vaginal walls for dear life. Leonard hisses in a breath as you let one hand stray back down to part your labia, revealing the way you’ve got the dildo lodged snugly inside, stretching you wide for his hungry gaze.

No words pass between the two of you as you pleasure yourselves, stroking, touching, exploring until you’re both worked up into a frenzy. You can tell that Leonard is close by the disjointed way he’s rubbing his cock and he can tell you’re close by the way you’re breathing erratically. You don’t speak, though; you let your bodies do all of the talking.

Leonard cums first. He cries out and grits his teeth as thick, sticky streams of cum spill over his hand and onto his trousers and tunic. He’s breathing hard and fast, thick cords of muscle popping in his neck as he rides out the last waves of his climax before drooping, spent, back against the chair.

Seeing him so beautifully, wildly unhinged spurs your own climax and while he’s still got his eyes fixed on you, yours close tightly when your orgasm hits. You cry out and drop a few curses as you clench around the dildo inside of you, pushing it up against your g-spot and intensifying your pleasure.

Your entire body buzzes with electricity as your muscles spasm in time with your climax. As it winds down, you lose your grip on the dildo between your legs and fist your hands in the sheets beneath you instead, sparks of color dancing behind your tightly-shut eyelids.

Your legs fall limp as your orgasm fades and you groan at how the toy that had just felt so good inside of you suddenly, very quickly becomes too much. You start to reach up weakly just as you feel the weight on the bed next to you shift and you open your eyes in time to see Leonard kneeling beside you.

“I’ve got you, darlin’,” he murmurs softly.

You nod slowly and let your hand fall back again as Leonard slowly reaches down and carefully pulls the toy from inside of you. You groan softly as it leaves you empty, but you’re not left wanting for long. Moments later, Leonard’s palm is resting between your thighs, his fingers very gently rubbing over your folds not so much in teasing but just to help relax you and make you feel good.

“I missed you today,” you breathe, blinking blearily up at him.

“I see that,” Leonard replies with a small, lazy smile. “Looks like I’ll have to make it up to you.”

You make a noise of mingled wanting and exhaustion and Leonard chuckles softly.

“Not right now,” he assures you. “Right now I just want to hold you close. Once you rest up a bit, though, I’m going to show you just how sorry I am for making you wait.”

Your heart skips a beat at the thought of what’s to come and your breath is stolen away as Leonard’s lips brush yours a moment later, sealing the deal.


	11. Leonard McCoy x Jim Kirk x Female Reader - Restraints/Bondage + Collar

You squirm where you’re tied to the head of the bed, your shoulder joints aching and straining as you tug on the silken ties binding your wrists and making moving around nearly impossible. The restraints are tight enough to keep you secured, but not so tight as to put you in any danger. Leonard is nothing if not a discerning dom, after all.

Lifting your head a little, you look between your bent, spread legs and to the foot of the bed. Jim is kneeling there, head down, arms behind his back. He’s got a heavy, studded, black leather collar around his neck with a ring on the back that’s big enough to grab and hold on to. It’s a nice change of pace; usually you’re the one on your knees and watching Jim’s cock come to stand at attention in anticipation.

A noise to your right garners your attention and you glance over in time to see Leonard approach the scene. He’s wearing a pair of tightly-fitted, leather briefs that leave nothing to the imagination and he’s looking at you and Jim with an insatiable lust in his eyes.

“Are you getting hard for your master, Jim?” Leonard asks, crouching at the foot of the bed to inspect the blond.

“Yes sir,” Jim replies quickly without lifting his head.

Leonard makes a wordless noise of satisfaction before straightening again, moving to lean over you. His eyes linger on your pebbled nipples a moment before moving to your core, displayed for all to see where your legs are being held apart.

“And you?” He asks. “Are you wet for your master?”

His tone alone makes your pussy clench with need and you nod. Your answer isn’t to Leonard’s satisfaction, though, and you yelp as you feel his hand come down, spanking the inside of your thigh.

“Use your words,” he orders.

“Yes, sir,” you squeak.

“Good girl,” he purrs. “Are you ready for Jim’s cock?”

“Yes, sir,” you reply, your heart fluttering.

“You heard the lady, Jim,” Leonard says firmly. “Stand up and get on the bed.”

Jim complies easily without ever looking up. He keeps his gaze fixed downward as he shuffles onto the bed between your legs, his thighs touching yours as he settles with his cock achingly close to your pussy. You know he won’t come any closer without instruction, though, and so you do your best to hide your frustration as you wait for orders.

Leonard moves closer to the two of you, reaching out to give Jim’s cock an experimental stroke. You can practically feel Jim repressing a moan and you’re forced to do so yourself as Leonard’s hand moves to your core instead, parting your labia and inserting two fingers nice and deep.

“Look at how wet you are,” Leonard murmurs. “So filthy. Jim’s cock is just going to slide right in, and you’re going to be even wetter when he’s through with you. You’re going to feel all that cum dripping out of you after he fills you up. It’s going to look amazing.”

You let out a barely audible whimper.

“Tell me what you want, Y/N,” Leonard instructs.

“I want Jim’s cock inside of me,” you say breathlessly. “I want him to fuck me.”

“Right answer,” Leonard says, pleased.

You watch as Leonard puts a hand on Jim’s ass, pushing the younger man closer to you. Once Jim’s within range, Leonard reaches out and grasps the blond’s cock, teasing your soaking wet opening with it for a second before guiding it inside of you.

The instant Jim is inside of you you can’t help but groan. He’s stretching you deliciously as Len guides his cock deeper and the brush of Leonard’s hand against your clit only serves to make you wetter. You want to arch into the penetration but the restraints on your wrists and ankles hold you fast, leaving you unable to do anything but take what you’re given.

Jim is overwhelmed by sensation, too. As your walls close and clench around him, his head drops forward and he shudders, his mouth parting to draw in air. Meanwhile, Leonard watches your respective reactions with rapt attention and burgeoning arousal.

“Move,” Leonard orders Jim. “But don’t cum until I say so.”

“Yes, sir,” Jim acquiesces.

The drag of his cock against your g-spot with every slow thrust is maddening. Each time he pulls back enough that he almost slips out, the stimulation around your opening makes you gasp and clench around his penetrating cock. You want to respond, to arch your hips, to take him in deeper, to ride him, but to no avail. You strain against your restraints, your skin beginning to sting from the chafing.

As Jim slowly brings you closer to orgasm, you feel Leonard’s weight disappear from the bed beside you and resettle at the foot of it behind Jim. You fight the urge to keep your eyes tightly shut and watch as Leonard moves in closer, leaning his head down to drag his teeth over Jim’s shoulder, leaving red marks in the wake of the bite.

Outside your line of sight, Leonard pulls his thick, hard cock out of his briefs, groaning in relief as it’s allowed to stand freely, pointing up at his belly. He reaches for a small bottle of lube lying nearby one of your ankles and applies a thick coat to his entire shaft before depositing the excess between Jim’s buttocks.

“Bend over,” Leonard orders.

Jim complies without protest, leaning forward and bracing his hands on either side of your rib cage. The heat radiating from his body as it’s brought closer to yours is electrifying and you struggle desperately, wanting to feel his chest drag against your hard, sensitive nipples.

As he watches Jim move, thrusting into you, pushing both of you closer to your respective climaxes, Leonard carefully lubricate’s Jim’s tight opening. Just one finger at first, then two and three as the captain starts to loosen up. Jim’s breathing is becoming increasingly erratic as pleasure is thrown at him from both sides, and you can feel his cock thickening inside of you.

“Think you’re ready for my cock, Jim?” Leonard asks. “It’s going to split you wide, darlin’.”

Jim makes a strangled noise somewhere in the back of his throat and nods. Leonard must recognize how incapable the younger man is of speech because he doesn’t admonish Jim for not using his words. Instead, he shuffles closer and presses the head of his cock against Jim’s entrance. 

One firm push is all it takes to get inside and you feel Jim stiffen from the novelty of the sensation. His stillness only lasts a moment, though, as Leonard pushes in all the way, pressing his chest flush against Jim’s back and pushing Jim even deeper into you. The stimulation from Jim’s cock bumping up against your cervix makes you shudder and you cry out as you wrench in your restraints, your muscles aching.

“I’m going to cum inside of you,” Leonard says huskily. “And watch my cum drip out of you, too. My two filthy little sluts are going to be filled right up, and if you’re good, I’ll make sure not even a drop escapes either of you.”

Jim drops his head forward, burying it in your neck, his hair tickling the underside of your jaw. His chest presses against yours at last and the stimulation to your nipples sends a sharp shock of lust straight to your core. You milk his cock as your orgasm starts to intensify in an instant.

“I need to cum,” you cry, shutting your eyes tightly and throwing your head back. “Please!”

Leonard hisses as he slowly withdraws from inside of Jim before thrusting in again, deep and hard, the reverberations driving your arousal higher and higher.

“Not just yet,” Leonard says firmly. “You’re going to wait for Jim to cum first.”

You keen softly but obey your master’s orders, focusing all of your energy on holding back your climax. You bite your lip so hard you can taste blood and you open your eyes once more just in time to see Leonard reach out to grasp the ring on the back of Jim’s collar.

Jim gasps as the collar tightens at Leonard’s tugging, but the sound is cut off as Leonard expertly applies pressure to cut off Jim’s breathing for a moment. Jim straightens a little in an attempt to wriggle free, but you know that the oxygen deprivation is only making him even harder, even hotter. You can see it in his eyes even as his face becomes flushed.

The pressure doesn’t last very long. Within seconds, Jim is given a brief respite in which to collect himself before Leonard gives the collar another tug. Jim leans forward again, this time dropping his head to your chest and taking one of your nipples into his mouth.

“Please,” you gasp, your heart pounding frantically as Jim’s teeth scrape over the little nub. “I need to cum!”

“Are you going to deny the lady her orgasm, Jim?” Leonard hisses between gritted teeth as he starts to move in earnest, pounding into Jim’s ass. “This all hinges on you.”

“No, sir,” Jim gasps during one of the brief respites from the collar. “I’m ready to cum.”

“Then do it,” Leonard growls, angling his hips to brush his cock over Jim’s prostate. “Cum for your master.”

Jim doesn’t need any more urging.

You fist your hands in the little of the sheet beneath you that you can reach with your wrists tied up and cry out as you feel Jim’s cock swell and pulse inside of you. The heat of his cum hitting your cervix and coating your walls is intense, almost painful, and your vision starts to gray out as your own orgasm breaks through the dam you’ve put up.

You clench around Jim, milking his orgasm from him as he gives a few final thrusts with Leonard’s urging, filling you up completely. You jerk against the ties holding your wrists and ankles and find that you can no longer feel the stinging and aching there for all the pleasure coursing through you.

Your orgasm doesn’t last long, but its intensity leaves you spent and boneless. Jim’s still inside of you, his cock still bumping softly against your cervix as Leonard continues pounding into him, drawing out his own orgasm. Thankfully for both of you he doesn’t last too much longer and within moments he stills, emptying himself into Jim with a few grunts and groans.

You hear the wet, sloppy sound of Leonard pulling out of Jim moments later and feel Jim sag against you, his mouth leaving your breast as his forehead presses into your collarbone. You want to reach up to run your hands over his back to help soothe and relax him but you’re still stuck fast.

“Look at you dripping for me,” Leonard murmurs, reaching out a hand and collecting a rivulet of hot, sticky cum from where it’s running down along Jim’s sack. 

Jim groans softly as Leonard pushes the escaping fluid right back into his sore, used hole, following it with a small but effective plug to keep Jim nice and full.

“Go run the shower,” Leonard instructs him. “We’ll join you shortly.”

Jim nods, finally straightening up and backing away, pulling out of you. The loss of fullness at your core is bittersweet and you shiver as Jim’s heat disappears from where it has been encompassing you. He gives you a tired but brilliant, beautiful smile as he straightens up and he leans into Leonard whose expression clearly shows that the time for absolute obedience is over. Len’s in aftercare mode and you relax a little as the men embrace, sharing a soft, sweet kiss before Jim disappears into the bathroom.

With Jim gone, Leonard moves to kneel between your legs, reaching out and swiping at a bit of Jim’s cum as it spills from your vagina. He rubs it into your tender opening, eliciting a soft hiss from you. Just as he’d done with Jim, he pushes the fluid back inside of you, nice and deep, before moving on to work on your restraints.

“Okay, darlin’?” He asks softly, gently caressing every inch of skin left exposed as he removes the cuffs binding you.

“Yes,” you say quietly. “I’m okay. Better than okay.”

You smile tiredly up at him as he massages your aching wrists, inspecting the spots where the restraints have rubbed your skin raw. You know they’ll be a quick fix with a dermal regenerator, but you don’t much mind the stinging and smarting anyway. It’s a reminder of the incredible pleasure he and Jim have just brought you.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Leonard suggests. 

You bite your lip, a little bit of playfulness shining in your eyes.

“But I thought you wanted me to keep all of this in,” you say coyly, reaching a hand down between your legs and running your fingers through the copious amounts of cum leaking out of you. “If I stand up to shower, I’m going to drip.”

Leonard smiles wickedly.

“Then I guess we’re just going to have to fill you up again, aren’t we?”

You bite your lip at the thought, reaching out to take Leonard’s proffered hand. As you make your way to the bathroom, in spite of the ache between your thighs, you can’t help but think about just what round two is going to entail.


	12. Pavel Chekov x Female Reader - First Time + Mirror

“Are you sure, koshechka?” Pavel asks softly, his fingertips lingering at the hem of your shirt.

You can feel your heartbeat racing away at the thought of letting Pavel see you naked, but at the same time you know that you’re ready to take the next step just by the way your whole body feels. Your nerve endings are alight with sensation and there’s a deep and desperate pull somewhere in your belly that you know is arousal. Smiling softly and meeting his gaze, you nod.

“I’m sure,” you reply. “I want this, Pav. I want you.”

Pavel’s own smile in return makes your heart burst with love for him. He nods in acknowledgement and slips his hand further up under the hem of your shirt, his fingers stroking the fabric of your bra. Even through the material his touch is electric, and you gasp as his fingertips graze one of your nipples. You’d never expected them to be so sensitive.

Pavel leans in toward you, his eyes closing. You meet him half way and brush your lips against his, trying to keep your breathing even as you feel his hands move back to the hem of your shirt. This time, though, he grips it and slowly starts to guide it upward, pausing only a moment to allow you to lift your arms before pulling it off of you all together.

The two of you pull apart as your shirt is discarded and you watch Pavel do away with his own, too. His gaze slowly wanders from your face, down to your breasts and your belly, then right back up again. He smiles, his cheeks flushing a darling pink.

“You are beautiful,” he says quietly.

You feel your own face heat at his words and you bite your lip as he leans in, wrapping his arms around you, his hands going to the clasp on your bra. He unclips it deftly and runs his fingers up under the straps, pulling it off of your arms. Your heart really starts to race as you’re exposed to a man for the first time in your life.

You watch as Pavel stands, offering you a hand. You accept it and allow him to pull you to your feet, standing close and feeling the heat from his skin soak into yours. 

As though sensing your nervousness, Pavel gives you a moment to breathe. He rests his hands on your hips, lightly tracing his fingertips along the waistline of your pants, his thumbs rubbing over your hipbones. Once be feels you relax into him a little, he carefully continues disrobing you, slipping your pants down off of your legs and encouraging you to step out of them, leaving you in only your underwear.

“How are you doing?” Pavel asks, taking a moment to undo the buckle on his own trousers.

“Good,” you assure him. “A little nervous. This is all so new to me.”

Pavel flashes you a smile as he tosses his pants aside and reaches up to cup your cheek.

“Let me do all the hard work,” he assures you. “Let me make you feel good.”

You take a slow, steadying breath and nod. Pavel leans in to press another kiss to your lips and then slowly starts to trail brushes of his lips lower, over your jaw, neck, and collarbone. You’re so focused on what he’s doing there that you barely notice that he’s slipped your panties off, leaving them pooled at your feet.

Things start to move much more naturally now that the anxiety over that first moment of exposure has passed. Pavel strips off his own boxers and you feel the head of his hard cock nudge at your belly as he closes the distance between the two of you, his mouth finding yours again.

Pavel’s hands move to your hips and he gently nudges you backward. the backs of your legs bump into the bed and you nearly trip, but Pavel’s grip on you is tight and sure. Instead, he carefully guides you down, pulling away from you so that he can sweep your legs out from under you and set them down on the bed. He crawls into the space beside you and props himself up on an elbow, looking down at you as he splays his free hand on your belly.

“You are stunning,” Pavel whispers.

You shiver as his hand slides higher, his fingertips brushing the underside of your breast. He’s gentle, taking things slow, giving you the chance to stop him if anything gets to be too much, but you’re getting far too aroused to be worried about much anymore. All you feel is your need for him, to have more of him, to feel him unlike you’ve ever felt anyone before.

You arch your neck as his kisses linger at your throat, glancing up at the ceiling. You gasp, startled, when you see your own reflection staring back at you. The noise gets Pavel’s attention.

“Are you alright?” He asks softly.

“Why are there mirrors on your ceiling?” You ask, ignoring his question.

Pavel shifts a little bit so that he can glance at them over his shoulder for a moment before looking back down at you. His gaze sweeps your body again.

“So that my lovers,” he pauses a moment, amending his wording. “So that you can see yourself the way I see you. So that you can watch yourself when you orgasm, see how beautiful you are.”

You feel equal measures of love and trepidation at his words. You’re blown away by how incredibly sentimental and intimate Pavel is, but the thought of staring at yourself in a mirror while you have sex for the first time is a little bit intense.

“Okay,” you murmur softly, taking a deep, steadying breath. “I trust you.”

Pavel smiles.

“Da,” he says softly. “Good.”

He leans in, nuzzling into the curve of your neck, placing hot, sensual, open-mouthed kisses along your neck and collarbone. It feels so wonderful that you feel some of your worry ebbing away as he worships you. 

You let your eyes fall closed as he moves lower and you gasp sharply at the feeling of his mouth closing around your nipple. His tongue lapping at the sensitive little nub is pure ecstasy and your anxiety quickly starts to fade into distant memory. You focus on the feeling of Pavel’s lips on your breast and his skin against yours.

His hand starts to wander, slowly slipping down along your rib cage, past your navel, and to the apex of your thighs. He doesn’t immediately touch your clit, letting you get used to the sensation. He gently strokes the backs of his fingers against one of your thighs, lifting his head from your breast to look at you.

“Open up for me, Y/N,” he murmurs softly. “Let me show you how good I can make you feel.”

In spite of the confidence underlying his words, you know that Pavel isn’t too much more experienced than you are. Still, his touch demonstrates a familiarity that puts you at ease and without much hesitation, you part your thighs.

Opening your eyes, you watch Pavel’s hand gently stroke over your core at the same time you feel it. Your heart skips a few beats as he dips a finger into the moisture between your folds and drags it up toward your clit. It’s surreal watching everything happen in the mirror above you, but you quickly begin to realize that it’s only fanning the flames of your arousal even higher.

Pavel continues his slow, easy pace for a while, simply stroking you, methodically letting you get used to the feeling of someone between your legs. As you relax more and more, his touches grow more intimate. Before long, you feel him carefully slip a finger inside of you, just up to the first knuckle.

“Okay?” He asks.

You nod, biting your lip shyly as he pushes the digit in deeper. You glance over at where his hard cock is pressing into your thigh. Wanting to return the favor and bring him some pleasure, too, you slowly reach over with the hand that’s lying between you two and wrap your fingers around his shaft, giving it a very gentle, experimental stroke.

Your touch elicits a hiss. You’re just about to apologize when you realize that Pavel’s lips are parted, his breathing suddenly a little faster and a little shallower than before. His expression is rapt with pleasure and you relax, smiling softly as you give his cock another careful stroke.

You both take your time exploring one another’s bodies. Pavel adds a second finger, stretching you out just a little, making you desperate for more. You vary the pressure with which you’re rubbing him and he responds by arching his hips into your touch. It’s all together so much more pleasurable and sensual than you’ve ever imagined it would be, and also more relaxed and comfortable.

The progression from touching and petting to something decidedly more is natural and easy. You watch as Pavel almost reluctantly tears himself away for just long enough to roll on a condom before moving to kneel in between your legs. You’re so wet from the fingering that the lube he takes a few seconds to apply is hardly necessary, but you appreciate his concern for your comfort nevertheless.

Moments later, the tip of Pavel’s cock is nudging at your entrance. You meet his gaze for a moment, allowing the love and affection in it to relax you, and then nod lightly. Pavel squeezes your thigh with the hand that’s splayed across it, guiding his cock with the other hand. Your gaze shifts to the mirror overhead and you watch, completely captivated, as Pavel sinks into you.

It’s just the head at first, stretching you wider than you’ve ever been stretched and filling you. You groan softly, though it’s a noise of pleasure, not discomfort. Pavel stills to allow you to get accustomed to the feeling, gently stroking your thigh, his other hand coming to rest on the opposite hip to steady the both of you.

“I want more,” you say quietly, hating to break the silence but wanting, needing to feel an even deeper connection. “Please.”

Pavel murmurs something in Russian and you feel his gaze on your face. You want to meet it but you can’t tear your eyes away from the mirror as he starts to push in deeper. The feeling of fullness inside of you is incredible, and you roll your hips up to meet him as he bottoms out, leaving the two of you looking almost like a single entity in the reflection.

Several heartbeats pass as Pavel collects himself, the feeling of you clenching around his shaft sending ripples of pleasure through his body. Eventually he starts to move again, and you find even more ecstasy in the friction than you ever thought you could.

“Fuck, Pav,” you moan. “You feel so good.”

He makes a strangled noise of pleasure at your words, spurred by them, and picks up speed a little. The way his cock rubs against your g-spot with every thrust is maddening, and you can’t tear your eyes away from your reflection as you watch Pavel move, plunging into you over and over, making your breasts bounce. You’re beginning to understand why he has the mirror on the ceiling and you can’t help but be aroused by what you’re seeing.

You’ve had orgasms before, but never any like the one that washes over you just moments later. It had built up so quickly you didn’t even realize it was happening until your hips started bucking, your core clenching hard around Pavel’s cock. The spasming makes the pressure against your g-spot all the more intense, spurring your climax on. You can feel how much wetter you’re getting as Pavel continues to move within you and you fist your hands in the sheets beneath you, crying out softly as your orgasm finally starts to ease off.

You’re almost a little bit concerned by how boneless your entire body feels in the wake of such an intense orgasm. You’re overstimulated and sensitive, and though you want to keep going for Pavel’s sake, you realize that he can tell you’ve reached your limit. He smiles reassuringly down at you as he pulls out, still rock hard, the condom on his cock slicked with your fluids.

“That was amazing, Y/N,” he murmurs as he moves out from between your legs, letting your quickly stiffening muscles relax. “You looked so beautiful. Did you see?”

You glance up at the mirror overhead, reaching between your thighs to feel how slick and swollen you are, moaning softly at both the feeling of your fingers and at the visual.

“I did,” you reply with a nod, shifting to make room for Pavel as he comes to lie down beside you, his still-hard cock resting against your hip. “And that was incredible. I’ve never felt anything like that, Pav. But what about you?”

You nod in the general direction of his cock.

“Do not worry about that,” Pavel says quietly, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to your cheek. “You have done more than enough. Rest now.”

You think Pavel is about to roll onto his back to take care of himself, but he doesn’t leave your side. Instead, he wraps an arm around you, pulling you even closer, tucking your head into his shoulder. You sigh contentedly at his protective embrace and let your eyes flutter closed, exhaustion overtaking you.

As sleep claims you, you can’t help but feel sated and wonderfully whole. Of all of the people you could have given your virginity to, you’re glad you held out for Pavel; the sex was even better than you ever imagined it could be, and you’re sure that it has a lot to do with your love for one another.


	13. Leonard McCoy x Female Reader - Leather

You keep your eyes closed obediently as you listen to Len shuffling around in the room, pulling open drawers and shifting things. He’s looking for something and you’re dying to know what it is as you lie there on the bed, naked and waiting with your hands clasped above your head. He’s in one of his dominating moods.

You’re tempted to defy him as you feel a heavy thud on the bed beside you, but you know the punishment will be severe if you open your eyes. Instead, you take a slow, steadying breath and lay your trust in him. He’s a discerning dom and he’s never once left you disappointed, so you know you’ll enjoy whatever he has in store for you.

His touch at your wrist surprises you a moment later and you bite your lip to hold back a gasp; making unsolicited noises is not allowed. You do your best to stay relaxed as you feel Leonard manipulating your arm a moment later and feel your heart skip in excitement as you feel a thick, heavy leather cuff encircle your wrist. It becomes acutely snug as he buckles it into place but it’s far from unpleasant. You allow him to stretch your arm high over your head once more as the cuff is secured and hear the telltale sound of a chain being attached to one of the bedposts.

You tug at the restraint experimentally as Leonard moves on to your other wrist, feeling the cuff bite into your skin as you pull it to its limit. A shiver of anticipation goes through you. Moments later, your second arm is restrained in the same way as the first and you’re completely helpless, lying exposed and vulnerable in front of your master.

You hear the rustle and slide of fabric as Leonard shifts around next to you and you wait with bated breath for whatever he’s got in mind next. You’re unprepared for the palm that comes to rest on your belly a moment later, and you start a little as your mind races, trying to figure out what you’re feeling.

Leonard’s hand slowly starts to snake upward to cup your breast. The fabric, which you now realize is leather, covering his palm warms quickly against your skin and leaves the unfamiliarity of the texture as the singular new variable in the equation. It’s soft, smooth, and very slightly tacky against your skin and before you can catch yourself you let out a moan.

Your penalty for making noise comes in the form of a swift swat to the inside of your thigh. You choke on a curse but manage to keep silent as your skin smarts in a way that serves only to make you even wetter than you already are. Leonard makes a wordless noise of contentment at your reaction and returns to exploring the skin of your rib cage with a gloved hand.

A swift, sharp pinch of your nipple nearly makes you come undone a moment later. You arch into Leonard’s touch as his leather-clad palm cups your breast and you’re rewarded with a soft caress before another squeeze causes your already-hard nipple to pucker even more.

Leonard’s mouth comes to cover your other nipple and you buck against the restraints, feeling them dig in firmly to keep you in place. You wish you could feel his bare-handed touch against your skin, but the leather is new and exciting and so you don’t miss the skin-to-skin contact overmuch. Instead, you give yourself over to the sensation of him sucking on your nipple, making it swell and ache beneath the pressure he’s applying.

“You’re being such a good little slut today,” Leonard murmurs appreciatively against your skin. “I might just have to spank you for fun since you’re not earning yourself any swats.”

His words make you moan softly and you feel him smile where he’s suckling. A quick slap of leather on skin against your other thigh this time makes you cry out and a second swat swiftly follows. You resist this time, instead parting your legs further so Leonard has access to even more of you. It doesn’t escape his notice.

“You want something, darlin’?” Leonard asks. “You’re going to have to ask for it. Use your words like a big girl.”

“I want you to touch my pussy, sir,” you squeak, biting your lip.

“Such a filthy little whore,” Leonard murmurs, carefully biting your nipple, making it sting in time with the squeeze he gives the other one. “But you know I can’t resist that sloppy little cunt of yours.”

Leonard’s hand trails down your rib cage with a firm stroke. You feel him climb to his feet, but his touch never leaves you. His palm stays splayed possessively on your belly as he moves to kneel between your legs, pushing your thighs apart even further. His other hand comes to rest on the inside of your left thigh and gives you a little squeeze, making you all the more compliant.

“How do you want me to touch you?” Leonard asks, the hand on your belly slipping down to your mound, his thumb stroking lazily over your clit.

“I want your fingers, sir,” you answer quickly. “Want you to stretch my tight little hole.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Leonard trails off.

You feel the hand on your thigh move higher until his fingertips are brushing your folds. You can feel how slick you are as he parts your labia carefully, exposing your opening to his gaze. You feel heat creep up your neck and into your face as he rubs a gloved fingertip over your entrance, dipping it inside just the tiniest bit, coating the leather in your moisture.

His probing slowly starts to get deeper until you feel one of his fingers sink in to the first knuckle. It’s even more of a stretch than usual with the added padding from the leather and you pant as he starts to stroke in earnest, rasping against your g-spot.

You feel him shift on the bed again, but with your eyes still closed you have no idea what he’s doing until you feel his hot breath on your clit. He shifts his hand a little, giving himself better access as his tongue flicks across the sensitive little bud. The sensation is so intoxicating and electrifying that you can’t help but let out a loud moan, rolling your hips up to meet Leonard’s mouth. You’re immediately on high alert for another smack, but it doesn’t come.

“Make all the noise you want, sweetheart,” Leonard encourages you, dragging his teeth over your clit and making you buck as he slides his finger in deep. “I want to hear you, but no cumming until I say so.”

“Yes sir,” you say breathlessly, moaning again now that you’re allowed to.

You gasp, write, groan, and keen as Leonard continues his ministrations, his fingers, teeth and tongue drawing out your pleasure, encouraging your slowly building orgasm. You pull on the restraints overhead, bruising your wrists, chafing the delicate skin there, but you don’t care about the pain; it only makes the whole scene even hotter.

Leonard’s tongue finds just the right rhythm against your clit to nearly push you over the edge. You fist your hands, digging your nails into your palms in a desperate attempt to cling on to your rapidly-failing control as you start to spasm around his finger. 

“You’re getting close,” Leonard says lightly, easing up the licking. “But I’m not through with you just yet.”

You feel a second finger probe at your opening and slide in alongside the first, stretching you even wider. He scissors his digits, opening you up almost painfully, and you cry out, desperately clenching around him. The slide of the slick leather against your sensitive opening is maddening and you nearly forget how to breathe as pleasure eclipses everything else on your mind.

His mouth closes around your clit and he starts to suckle on it, his fingers working in perfect counter to his lips. You can’t hold on much longer, and you can tell that Leonard knows it by the way he’s focusing so hard on eking your climax out of you. You bite your lip, tasting copper as you fight to hold on just a little longer, but you know you’re doomed.

“Cum for me,” Leonard says firmly a moment later, redoubling his efforts, pushing a third finger into you and drawing a loud keen from between your lips. “Now.”

You don’t have to be told twice. As the words leave his lips, your orgasm crests and makes you shout wordlessly. You gasp Leonard’s name as you buck and writhe, spots dancing in your vision behind your closed eyelids from the intensity of the climax. Every muscle in your body spasms in perfect sync with the way you’re pulsing around Leonard’s probing fingers and by the time your orgasm starts to wind down you’re completely limp and spent.

Leonard sits up, giving your overstimulated, oversensitive clit a desperately needed break, but he keeps his fingers inside. You squeeze around them with the last waves of your orgasm and then groan softly when it becomes too much. You whimper in discomfort as he pulls his fingers out, leaving you empty and sore from the stretch.

“You did so well, baby girl,” he praises, all traces of domination and control gone from his tone. “Took my fingers like a champ.”

You can hear him pulling the gloves off as he moves out from between your legs, allowing you to bring your thighs together and start to stretch the stiffness out of your hip joints after having them bent up for so long. Moments later, Leonard’s hands are at your wrists, carefully loosening the tension on your restraints before unbuckling the cuffs encircling your wrists. You sigh contentedly as you relax your shoulders and smile tiredly as you hear Leonard make a small noise of discontent at the state of your raw, bruised skin.

“I’m sorry, sugar,” he murmurs, pressing gentle kisses to each and every injured spot. “I should have padded these a little better.”

“I’m fine, Len,” you assure him. “No harm done. Besides, it’ll be a nice little reminder of all of this when I’m missing you at work tomorrow.”

You finally open your eyes for the first time since the whole scene began, just in time to watch Leonard roll his.

“You’re irrepressible,” he says with a wry smile.

You meet his gaze as he starts to gently massage the feeling and mobility back into your strained, stiff shoulders, and flash him a satisfied grin of your own.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”


	14. Leonard McCoy x Female Reader - Fingering

You pick distractedly at your uniform skirt as you wait for Leonard, your gaze flitting around his office and taking in the familiar sights. You briefly wonder whether coming to see him on your lunch break was a good idea, but as you shift your weight from one foot to the other, you can feel the wetness between your legs and you know that you’d never be able to make it to the end of your shift without seeing him.

You spin around on your heel as you hear his office door slide open, gasping a little from the suddenness of his appearance even though you’re in his space. His expression brightens at the sight of you but quickly becomes concerned as he starts to wonder why you’re in his office.

“Is everything alright, sugar?” He asks, crossing the room in a few short strides and coming to stand in front of you.

You nod and smile as he takes your face in his hands, peering closely at you, scrutinizing, looking for any traces of hurt.

“Fine,” you reply. “I was just missing you, so I thought I’d come by and say hi.”

Leonard meets your gaze, still assessing and calculating.

“Are you sure that’s all?” He asks, leaning in to press a kiss to your forehead.

You bite your lip, looking coyly up at him, turning so that your back is facing his desk. Leonard follows you easily, stepping a half inch closer, pressing the backs of your thighs into the edge of the desktop.

“Well, I have been feeling a little bit of discomfort,” you say lightly, averting your gaze as you feel heat blossom in your cheeks.

Your tone isn’t lost on Leonard.

“That sounds serious,” he says lightly, feigning concern. “Perhaps I should take a look. Tell me where it hurts, darlin’.”

You feel arousal flush through your veins, electrifying every one of your nerve endings. You slowly bring a hand to the apex of your thighs, indicating the spot you’d like him to take a look at. You’ve forgone panties and you know he’s going to realize just how naughty you’re being the moment his hand slips beneath your skirt.

“Right here, doctor,” you murmur. “Oh, please, tell me what’s wrong. I hope it’s nothing serious…”

Leonard reaches up, resting a palm on your cheek and gently encouraging you to turn your head and look at him as his free hand goes to the hem of your skirt. His touch is feather light at your thighs and you shift to part them, giving him access to your core. Moving higher, his fingers come into contact with your exposed folds and you gasp softly, watching his expression turn heated as he realizes that you’re naked and ready for him.

“Is this where you’re experiencing discomfort?” He asks gruffly, already straining to stick to his role as his arousal mounts.

You nod, finding yourself short of words. 

“Everything feels just fine, but I’d like to take a closer look,” Leonard says lightly as he probes further in between your slick folds, his fingertip just barely ghosting over your clit. “Have a seat up on the desk, Ensign.”

You perch yourself on the edge of his desk, gripping it tightly as you shuffle back just enough to get your feet off the ground. Meanwhile, Leonard moves to sit in his chair, pulling it closer and resting his hands on your thighs. He gently pushes your legs apart, inching the chair closer until he’s seated with your core at face level.

“I’m going to start the exam now,” Leonard explains, guiding your feet up onto the chair’s arm rests and encouraging you to lean back. “Just tell me if you need me to slow down or stop.”

You nod mutely and shift so that you’re propped up on your elbows, watching Leonard as he leans in close to you. You jump a little as you feel his hand brush the inside of your thigh and moan quietly as he parts your labia, one finger immediately pressing against your opening. It sinks in easily with all the moisture that’s already gathered and you hiss in a breath, shutting your eyes against the onslaught of arousal.

“Is that painful, Ensign?” Leonard asks. “I want you to communicate with me. Tell me what you’re feeling.”

You shake your head.

“No,” you breathe. “It feels good.”

“Excellent,” Leonard comments.

You squeak as he slowly withdraws his finger again, pressing up against your g-spot, massaging it with a spot-on precision that has your vision whiting out. You can feel his gaze on you as he works, fingering you slow and deep, making you desperate for more.

A second finger slides in along the first on another stroke and you unconsciously part your thighs a little wider, giving Leonard more room to work. The way he’s looking at what he’s doing, at his fingers disappearing inside of you, makes your head spin. He’s watching the penetration with such rapture and intensity that you wonder how he’s not tearing your clothes off. His self-restraint is almost as legendary as his hands.

You lift a hand as he sends a particularly intoxicating ripple of sensation through your core, reaching out to grip his shoulder. One corner of his mouth lifts in a small smile and you know he’s satisfied with the things he’s doing to you. Not wanting to deprive him of a show, you lean back, using him as an anchor, and moan wantonly. 

Biting your lip, you try your best not to make too much noise lest anyone outside strays too close to the door. Shutting your eyes tightly, you release some of your tightly held self-control and allow yourself to probe deeper into the recesses of your pleasure. It’s equally frightening and liberating to give yourself over to Leonard entirely and you cling to the desk for dear life as you let your body show him how you feel. 

As quickly as his touch had come on earlier, it’s gone again and you make a small noise of longing and disappointment. You open your eyes and look at Leonard reproachfully, suddenly feeling obscenely exposed with your legs splayed wide for him.

“Stand up and bend over the desk,” Leonard instructs, pushing his chair out to give you space.

It takes you a moment to get your feet under you, and even as you grip the desk while turning to face away from him you feel somewhat shaky. Biting your lip, you glance over your shoulder, watching Leonard step up behind you in the periphery of your vision.

“Good girl,” Leonard purrs, moving to stand nearly flush against your back. “Move your feet apart for me.”

You feel him nudge at your heels with his foot and you shuffle around, spreading your legs again. His palm presses at the middle of your back, pushing you forward until your chest is flat against the desktop. The feeling of him towering over you in such a vulnerable position is intensely erotic and you can’t help but let out a breathy moan.

“Just relax, Ensign,” Leonard murmurs, his facade nearly crumbling as you pant for him. “I’m almost finished.”

You let out a small, hysterical giggle at his words; he’s definitely not the only one. Girding yourself, you breathe in slow, measured breaths as your climax comes rushing at you. You shut your eyes tightly, brightly colored flecks of light dancing behind your eyelids as you tense. You clench around Leonard’s invading fingers and the pressure against your g-spot is enough to send you over the edge.

Leonard continues fingering you as you cum, supporting you from behind as your knees get weak and your thighs give way. You slump, boneless, against the desk, bucking against the hard bulge pressing into your ass. Before long, you’re totally spent and the paroxysms stop, leaving you exhausted and thoroughly satiated. You can feel your heart pounding away and your muscles aching in protest at all of the strain; the last echoes of your climax.

“How do you feel, Ensign?” Leonard asks, his hands coming to settle on your hips, helping to support you as you collect yourself.

“Much better, Doctor,” you murmur, shifting your weight and feeling the slickness between your thighs. “I think the treatment worked. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” he says warmly, hands caressing your hips, slipping up along your back, kneading at your shoulders. 

After a minute or two of gentle massaging from Leonard, you slowly straighten up, leaning into him as a brief wave of dizziness washes over you. You can’t help but smile as you straighten your uniform dress, ensuring you’re well covered to hide your lack of undergarments. Glancing at the chron on the wall near the door, you realize you’re about to be late getting back to work. Turning on a heel, you look up at Leonard as he adjusts himself in his trousers.

“How will I ever return the favor?” You ask, batting your eyelashes. “I have to get back to work.”

Leonard smiles, leaning in to press a kiss to your forehead.

“There’s no need,” he assures you. “I took an oath to take care of people. Now you run along and I’ll take care of myself, too.”

You nod, reaching up to drag a fingernail over his tunic, teasing one of his nipples through the fabric before stepping away.

“I’ll leave you to it,” you say lightly, making your way toward the door. “Thanks again, Doc.”

You reach out to press the button to slide open the door, but his voice stops you a moment.

“Oh, and before you go, I’m going to prescribe a further course of treatment for your discomfort,” Leonard says smoothly, his feigned professionalism from earlier back in place. “I want you to keep the area exposed to air for the rest of the day, so leave your undergarments off. When you get back to your quarters tonight, I want you to repeat what I just did; finger yourself to orgasm, repeatedly if necessary. If you’re still experiencing this discomfort tomorrow, I want to see you back here on your lunch break. I might need to try a more invasive approach.”

He reaches out down, palming the bulge in his pants pointedly to emphasize his meaning. You feel your heart skip a beat at the thought and you nod, squeezing your thighs together a little to hold back a fresh wellspring of moisture.

“I’ll be sure to follow up as necessary,” you agree.

You smile as you turn away again, making your way back to your station, ignoring Christine’s pointed look as you move past her desk. As you wander the halls, you can’t help but think that regardless of what happens in the next twenty four hours, you’ll be back to see Leonard again.

After all, the doctor knows best.


End file.
